Mariposa de Papel
by Delta Elena
Summary: Un chico que sobrevive a toda costa cargando una condena en un reformatorio, ella le visita llevandole alegria a su oscura vida.Final
1. La Oscuridad del Chico Zorro

**Hola ahora estoy de vuelta ya con todas las energías recargadas, ya estaré poniéndome al día con mis otras historias y estoy feliz, ya que muchos aun continúan leyendo las locuras que escribo.**

**Pronto actualizare mi perfil para que sepan porque en épocas como vacaciones y días festivos no duermo mucho (trabajo).**

**Esta historia tengo pensado hacerla mas corta que las otras que tengo sin terminar, todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando.**

**Como siempre Kishimoto es el dueño absoluto de todos los personajes de Naruto, tan solo los tomo un rato para crear todo tipo de ideas.**

**Y como siempre creo que solo me salen historias oscuras y deprimentes….**

**La oscuridad del chico zorro**

Su débil cuerpo caía con pesadez sobre el frío suelo mientras veía como le cerraban la puerta, dejando encerrado como otras tantas veces en aquella habitación sin luz.

Era ya normal para el aquello ya que sin motivo siempre era maltratado y humillado.

Y cual era la razón simple era un huérfano, no existía nadie que le defendiera no había nadie que quisiera sacarlo de aquel sitio.

Pero más que otra cosa era que a sus catorce años ya era un delincuente y ahora estaba pagando una condena, pagando un delito como si de un adulto se tratara.

Ya no recordaba si alguna vez tuvo una familia, si alguna vez fue feliz, en aquel sitio que le absorbía cada vez más.

La puerta se abre de pronto mientras otro chico es arrojado dentro de ella.

Acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad puede apreciar una rubia cabellera que se alza para dejar a la vista unos ojos azules tan profundos que logran como siempre calmar la furia que guarda dentro de el, pero mas que eso es aquella sonrisa que le dirige y le tranquiliza de una forma casi mágica.

Se acerca mientras que el primer chico solo logra sacar un suspiro.

-Vamos demuestra mas alegría de verme

-Naruto… por que no simplemente me abandonas, tal vez tú tengas más salvación que yo.

- Vamos Gaara deja de llorar como niñita – mientras decía esto ya tenia una mano sobre la cabellera rojiza del chico sentado sobre el suelo mientras veía como los ojos verdes del chico le lanzaban una mirada de enojo.

-De seguro hiciste algo solo para estar aquí conmigo- el pelirrojo no dejaba a un lado su mirada de enfado.

-Gaara, deja de quejarte no puedes estar feliz de que este aquí – el rubio le sonreía mientras le acercaba un pedazo de pan

El le miraba sorprendido mientras que aceptaba aquella parte.

Al final de cuentas en aquel sitio solo se tenían a ellos dos cada uno culpado por delitos diferentes, cada uno con su propia oscuridad y cada uno la llevaba a su manera.

-Por que te han traído esta vez Gaara, no eres de los que se meten en problemas

El pelirrojo solo miraba a un punto imaginario sin prestarle atención a su compañero

Gaara…

…

Gaara

…

Gaara

…

Gaa… le miro mientras que veía que su compañero se encontraba dormido y recaía sobre su hombro.

-Maldito Gaara, solo lo permito por que esta vez te dieron mas duro de lo normal.-así que el continuaba comiendo el resto de aquel pedazo de pan, mientras sacaba una pequeña hoja escondida entre sus ropas sucias y viejas, una sonrisa se asoma mientras cierra recordaba algo.

Naruto recuerda su soledad, desde muy pequeño vivió en las calles luchando por sobrevivir sin que nadie le tendiera una mano.

Eso es lo que el recordaba.

Pero un día su suerte empeoro y fue acusado de un delito, al ser un chico de la calle y sin que alguien le defendiera término en aquel sitio cumpliendo una condena.

La cárcel pronto se convirtió en otro sitio en el cual tenia que sobrevivir por un lado se encontraban los guardias que resguardaban aquel sitio, y por otro lado el resto de los chicos de los cuales muchos habían cometidos crímenes mucho peores.

Uno de ellos era precisamente Gaara del cual ahora tenia como amigo, de alguna forma ambos se cuidaban las espaldas incapaces de traicionarse el uno al otro.

Muy pronto comenzaran a llamarlos demonios.

Naruto el Zorro y Gaara el chico que solo se ama a si mismo.

Así iba su vida en aquella oscuridad y lucha por sobrevivir no había nada que le motivara mas que eso, pero hace poco algo empezó a cambiar.

Como siempre era castigado y obligado a barrer la inmensa cantidad de hojas que yacían en el patio de aquel lugar, era un trabajo muy pesado tomando en cuenta lo grande que era aquel sitio, además de monótono sobre todo para alguien que no puede quedarse quieto mas de cinco minutos.

Aquella tarde el más que aburrido y hambriento había terminado por tirar de nuevo aquellas hojas mientras se arrojaba en ellas.

Una risita le saco de aquella pelea entre el y las hojas y frustrado se disponía a dejar en claro que de el no se burlaba nadie, pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada.

La risita volvió a escucharse pero esta vez le presto más atención y pudo ver que provenía de afuera de la reja, y pudo ver que se trataba de una chiquilla de más o menos de su edad.

Una chica de cabello oscuro con un sombrero blanco que cubría su cabello, el viento comenzó a soplar mientras su vestido blanco se alzaba, y ella solo se sujetaba su sombrero impidiendo que saliera volando.

El rojo como un tomate solo la veía sin saber que hacer.

Ella le miraba curiosa mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

Aquella sonrisa le tomo desprevenido, no recordaba que alguien le haya sonreído a el de ese modo.

Pero no entendía como aquella chica estaba en aquel sitio, no parecía ser una vagabunda por la ropa que llevaba, no parecía estar asustada o perdida.

Solo estaba ahí parada mirando como si el fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, y por un momento pensó que se burlaba por su apariencia.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el rugir de su estomago le devolvió a su realidad, aquello llamo la atención de la pequeña y saco algo de una de sus bolsas.

Un paquete de galletas que le ofrecía ante el asombro del rubio.

Sin saber como tomar aquel gesto el seguía de pie mirándola como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

Ella sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, le hace señas de que lanzara el paquete, mientras que el rubio ve como con dificulta logra pasar a través de la enorme reja de metal, cayendo cerca de donde se encontraba.

Ella puso una cara de temor por que las galletas cayeron al piso mientras que el las toma devolviéndole la sonrisa haciendo que esta se ruborice.

Sonriendo la chica se aleja despidiéndose con la mano mientras que el devuelve aquel gesto, sumido en miles de sentimientos nunca antes sentidos.

Desde ese día ella siempre aparece a través de la reja llevándole comida, a veces solo canta, o le ve nunca hablan es como si eso no fuera importante, como si con tan solo verse sus almas se conectaran.

El día de hoy ella solo le pudo traer un poco de pan y como siempre el lo comparte con su amigo.

Solo espera que el día de mañana le castiguen con recoger las hojas como todos los días.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	2. Uno Nuevo para el Club de Demonios

**Retomando el ritmo que llevaba aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, como les mencionaba no creo que sea muy larga eso dependerá de todos ustedes, **

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de leer algo que escribo para compartir con ustedes.**

**Me gusta cuando las barritas de trafico van creciendo eso me motiva, ya que a veces en las otras historias no dejan comentarios y sube el TOP de visitas es gratificante.**

**Uno nuevo para el club de Demonios**

El reformatorio era un sitio muy deprimente por cualquier lado que se le buscara el cual se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad para que la gente se sintiera segura.

Era enorme prácticamente se le podía llamar una cárcel pero para no herir a la sociedad se le llama reformatorio Juvenil, ya que la mayoría de los chicos no llegaba a los dieciséis años.

Sus enormes paredes grises se extendían a lo alto y largo de aquel enorme terreno, el cual solo era igualado por un enorme patio cubierto de árboles que a duras penas en primavera florecían.

Pero que siempre estaba cubierto por hojas que llegaba a todo lo que la vista pudiera ver.

Ese era uno de los castigados mas empleados ya que era muy monótono el hacer ese tipo de trabajo además de que llevaba mucho tiempo el hacerlo, sobre todo si le tocaba a una persona hacerlo sola.

No muy lejos de este lugar podías encontrar un conjunto de edificios que era hogar de los guardias que trabajaban en el reformatorio.

Por supuesto este lugar era mucho más agradable por que habitaban las familias de todos aquellos representantes de la ley.

Los edificios eran coloridos y eran rodeados de una enorme valla de metal y al mismo tiempo por un grupo de árboles frutales.

Había pequeñas estancias para que los niños jugaran sin mayor peligro, tenían todo a su alcance en ese sitio, desde escuelas para llevar a sus hijos así como centros comerciales y hospitales, una verdadera ciudad en miniatura.

Pero claro eso que podría importar para un preso.

Gaara miraba de reojo a su amigo que se peleaba con la comida como era su costumbre, pero se había dado cuenta que algo en el era diferente, por lo regular ya a los cinco minutos el terminaba por botar a la basura el alimento que servían en ese sitio, pero hoy no parecía ser el de siempre.

Últimamente el compartía con el pan en buen estado, galletas, golosinas o alguna otra cosa que ni en sus sueños mas locos se hubiera imaginado comer.

Si lo había robado no era algo que le preocupara, aunque estaban acostumbrados a robar para sobrevivir el que dejara a otro sin comer no era algo que el rubio acostumbrara hacer.

Naruto se percato de cómo el pelirrojo le miraba.

-Que ocurre Gaara te ves molesto-

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Dime

-La comida…de donde la sacas?

-Me la regalan

-Te la regalan?

-Sip

-Quien?

-Una chica

-Una chica?¡

-Sip

-Trabaja aquí?

-Nop

-Es familiar de alguno de los guardias?

-No se

-Sabes su nombre?

-No se

-Donde vive?

-No se

Gaara ya molesto por la respuesta del rubio y una venita marcada en su frente

-Idiota que sabes de esa chica

-Solo que es muy bonita y que viene a visitarme

-Como que a visitarte

-Si por las tardes cuando me castigan con recoger las hojas ella aparece detrás de la reja, me trae todas las cosas que te he mostrado

-Y no sabes como diablos una chica esta aquí

-Nop

-En verdad eres un idiota

-Oye no insultes

-Pues es lo que eres acaso eso no es sospechoso

-Por que

-Como porque, no tienes miedo de que sea una trampa

-Como para que

-Me rindo en verdad no se por que sigo contigo

-El rubio le miraba sin entender nada de lo que trataba su amigo de decirle.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por un gran alboroto que comenzaba a ser mas grande.

-Que ocurre Naruto

-No lo se mira vienen guardias con alguien

Todas las miradas se posaron en un guardia que traía a un chico el cual traía una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Bien aquí te quedas y espero que no te metas en problemas o si no te tendremos que enseñar a comportarte

El chico no se inmuto ni un poco por la advertencia de aquel hombre.

Solo levanto la vista para enfrentar a todas aquellas miradas del resto de los chicos que comían en el comedor.

Su mirada era fría, aquellos ojos negros parecían una eterna noche la cual tragaría a cualquiera que intentara acercársele.

Gaara le miraba con atención.

-Que ocurre Gaara, por que le miras tanto.

-Ese chico…su mirada…el es como yo…el también a asesinado

Naruto dejo de jugar con la comida que tenía para prestarle más atención a su amigo y ver con detenimiento al chico que mencionaba.

No parecía ser más grande que el tal vez un poco más alto, un cabello negro y largo del frente, su piel blanca llena de moretones, los cuales sabía que sin duda se los habían hecho los guardias.

Pero puso más atención a lo que Gaara le mencionaba aquella mirada.

En efecto al ver a aquel chico supo que no era del montón, el era diferente y seguramente había que tener cuidado.

Así paso una semana desde la llegada de aquel chico y como es natural ese tipo de noticias no se podían mantener como secretos.

Muy pronto otros chicos comenzaron a molestarle pero no fueron un problema grande para el pelinegro, quien los puso en su lugar, y comenzó a rondar muchos rumores alrededor de el.

Naruto y Gaara no estaban interesados en ninguno de estos y mientras no fueron molestados lo que el hiciera no les interesaba.

Naruto continuaba con sus castigos el ver a aquella chica y recibir una que otra golosina le hacia feliz.

Gaara no sabia si debía dejar que su amigo continuara con aquello, la verdad fuera de Naruto no confiaba en nadie más.

Pero su relativa tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpida con la llegada de nuevos chicos, los cuales eran mayores a lo que el reformatorio admitía.

Y como tales deseaban hacerse del dominio de aquel lugar.

Pronto los grupos mas pequeños comenzaron a ceder ante sus represarías.

Y no tardaron en toparse con Sasuke

Varios chicos le rodeaban tratando de lograr intimidarlo pero parecía todo lo contrario, el chico no retrocedía ni un solo centímetro y su mirada solo parecía acentuar mas su enojo.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí así que tu eres el pequeño que trajeron hace poco, se habla mucho de ti, acaso es verdad de ti pequeño monstruo.

El chico miro con odio a su oponente

Esto intimido a los presentes mientras que para el chico solo indicaba que lo que se contaba era verdad.

-Entonces es cierto, asesinaste a toda tu familia de una manera salvaje y despiadada

Todos los presentes hicieron un silencio

El les sonrío con una sonrisa que les helo hasta los huesos

-Si así es… acaso deseas ser el que sigue.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Sus pecados**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	3. Sus Pecados

**Perdón el retraso pero tuve unos problemitas personales y no pude subir antes este capitulo solo espero que sea de su total agrado.**

**El único dueño de todos los derechos de Naruto y sus personajes es Kishimoto solo los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Espero que les guste**

**SUS PECADOS**

El dolor de su cuerpo le daba la impresión de que seguía vivo aquella oscuridad que apreciaba solo indicaba una cosa:

Estaba de nuevo en la celda de castigo.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz observo que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Gaara con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero también se percato de que había otra persona de su lado derecho.

-Sasuke

El chico sin mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro miraba hacia un punto lejano como si quisiera desaparecer de aquel sitio, bueno quien no lo quisiera.

-Que ahora le saludas a el primero – El pelirrojo le miraba con enfado mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro.

Naruto sin moverse seguía recostado en el piso mientras aquellos dos comenzaban a discutir de nuevo.

Suspiro resignado mientras comenzaba a mostrar un grado de enojo.

-Diablos no esperaba que me castigaran hoy aquí

Gaara y Sasuke le miraron sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería

-Hmp si no querías ser castigado dobe lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de meterte en otros asuntos.

Gaara volvió a mirarle más enojado – Si no fuera así tú no estarías aquí chillando como niñita.

El pelinegro le miraba furioso – Si tanto te molesta que tu novio sea un bueno para nada hubieras elegido algo mejor.

Listos para pelear solo esperando cualquier movimiento en falso de alguno para hacerlo pero el rugir del estomago del rubio volvió a distraerlos.

-Tengo hambre…y hoy no podré verla - decía con suma tristeza el chico rubio

Gaara sin poder hacer nada volvió a ocupar su sitio en el suelo mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro.

Este solo miraba sin entender a las personas con las que se encontraba encerrado.

-Diablos me tuvo que tocar con dos perdedores – bufo molesto sin poder contenerse.

Gaara volteo furioso dispuesto a acertarle un buen golpe pero fue parado por Naruto

-Ya cálmense tengo demasiada hambre como para pelear de nuevo, y eso va para los dos

De nuevo volvió a sonar el estomago del chico pero ahora acompañado por el de los chicos, si hubiera luz en esa habitación se hubieran dado cuenta de la cara avergonzada que tenian.

Naruto perdido más en otras cosas no les presto atención

Un silencio se hizo

Y un grito salio de pronto alarmando a los dos chicos

-Ahhhh¡¡¡¡ demonios debería estar en estos momentos barriendo hojas en la compañía de mi dulce ángel en lugar de estos dos – molesto y sujetándose el cabello deseando encontrar una solución

-Idiota ¡–un grito unísono se escucho mientras le acertaron un golpe en la cabeza

-Auchh por que lo hicieron

-Por idiota por que mas ¡ -volvieron a sonar en un grito unísono.

-Estoy de acuerdo solo a ti se te ocurre decir idioteces el pelinegro se sentía demasiado cansado.

Ambos suspiraron mientras volvían a sentarse cada uno al lado del rubio

-Naruto ya te dije que es muy sospechoso que una chica este aquí por que no lo entiendes

-Ella no es peligrosa ya te lo dije Gaara

-No sabes nada de ella como quieres que no me preocupe

Sasuke no podía evitar escuchar aquella conversación y deseaba saber más pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer ninguna pregunta.

-Y además de quien es la culpa de que estemos aquí si no te hubieras metido en la pelea de este tipo a lo mejor lo hubieran matado y así hubieras hecho un bien para el mundo.

-Ya veras cual bien puedo hacer

-Nee Sasuke de verdad mataste a tu familia

Aquello causo otro silencio que más que nada sorprendió al pelinegro

-Si así que deberías tener cuidado zorrito

-Deja de mentir niño bonito

-Que quieres decir Gaara el rubio preguntaba curioso

-Se lo que es asesinar y por ello se que el no mato a su familia

-Que acaso quieres que te demuestre para que dejes de molestarme

-De verdad, tal vez si hayas matado pero no ha sido a tu familia eso lo se perfectamente por que yo mate a mi padre y los de mi tipo nos reconocemos.

-Ya basta Gaara de verdad deja de recordar el pasado nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiarlo

-Solo digo que el no mato a su familia eso es todo

-Bien sabelotodo si es así entonces por que estaría aquí

-Como el resto de los que estamos encerrados aquí, por algo que no hiciste o para proteger a alguien

Sasuke no pudo contestar a lo que el pelirrojo le encaraba cada una de sus excusas el chico le encontraba una respuesta

-Yo…por ejemplo mate a mi padre…el me odiaba…nunca me importo pero un día…mis hermanos me protegieron en uno de sus tantos arranques de ira

Aquel día enloqueció por completo y se fue contra mi hermana, mi hermano no se encontraba y ella había intercedido por mi y el se enfureció yo la defendí pero la situación se salio de control.

Lo lance con todas mis fuerzas y se golpeo la cabeza creo que murió al instante…lastima

Naruto y Sasuke le escuchaban en silencio

-Cielos estoy demasiado hablador el día de hoy

-Pero no fue tu culpa…tu solo querías proteger a tu hermana acaso no se los dijiste –Naruto quería entender por que su familia no lo había sacado del reformatorio.

-No me creyeron y como mi hermana cayo en un estado de histeria no pudo decirles nada, bueno ya han pasado algunos años así que no creo que ya sea posible.

-Oye no te rindas recuerda que tienes a Naruto Uzumaki contigo

-Vaya ayuda que quieres deprimirlo mas- Sasuke se burlaba de nuevo del chico rubio

-Oye teme deja de insultarme por que eso fue un insulto no es cierto

Gaara y Sasuke no pudieron evitar reírse del rubio a más no poder

-Vaya si que puedes ser divertido Naruto

-Oigan dejen de burlarse…Que entonces a quien estas protegiendo Sasuke por que ya no puedes negar que lo estas haciendo.

-Usoratonkachi

-Teme

-Usoratonkachi

-Teme

-Ya cállense los dos¡¡ no se porque escucharlos me causa mas dolor de cabeza-Gaara se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de no matar a aquellos en aquel instante.

-El teme no quiere decirme

-Ya cállate te lo diré pero deja de molestarme, rayos Gaara por lo menos es mejor discutiendo que tu

-Oye

-Rayos eres fastidioso pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré mi familia fue asesinada pero todo apunta a que fue mi hermano mayor…pero el es inocente…todo esto fue una trampa para inculparlo y que se quedaran con los negocios de la familia.

Así que tuve que fingir que yo lo había hecho…pero antes de eso me lleve a quien en verdad mato a mis padres por lo menos así puedo estar tranquilo.

-Pero por que no le contaste a tu hermano seguro el te creería- Naruto seguía con su interrogatorio.

-Eso ya no importa, aquí no le importa lo que tu tengas que decir te atrapan y eres culpable para ellos no importa si hay pruebas que lo contradigan.

-Ya veo protegiste a tu hermano y por eso estas aquí.

-Y que con eso

-Nada –el rubio sintió algo de envía por no tener a alguien

-Apuesto a que te agarraron por alguna estupidez tuya – el pelinegro volvió a burlarse esperando que el rubio volviera a contestarle.

Continuaron riendo pero Naruto seguía en silencio

-No me digas…de verdad…que fue lo que hiciste

-Naruto- el pelirrojo ahora preocupado por su amigo

-Solo me robe un pedazo de pan

-Que…nadie esta aquí tanto tiempo por eso ya hubieras salido desde tiempo atrás

- aquella vez yo tenia apenas unos cuatro años, como mis padres murieron me las tuve que ver duras desde muy pequeño así que tenia que robar para comer

Cuando me llegaban a agarrar no pasaban de unos golpes pero aquella ocasión ocurrió algo más

Cuando corría siendo perseguido un coche estaba a punto de atropellarme pero me evito…pero el auto se volcó llevándose a varias personas.

-Irónico evitas atropellar a una persona y te llevas a varias- Sasuke no pudo evitar burlarse de aquella situación.

-Ya ni recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo en este sitio solo se que debo sobrevivir debo encontrarla ahora que la he conocido.

-Encontrarla?

-Si el idiota encontró a una chica afuera de este sitio y han mantenido una relación

-De donde ha salido?

-El no sabe absolutamente nada de aquella chica

-Y como es que no se ha puesto a pensar que puede ser una trampa

-Ya se lo dije pero es necio

-Si ya veo

-Oigan¡¡¡ si no se han dado cuenta yo estoy aquí presente –Molesto Naruto hacia pucheros en aquella oscuridad

-Lo sabemos- volvieron a repetir juntos

-Yo opino lo mismo que Gaara eso es demasiado sospechoso

-Por que? –Naruto no entendía

-Como por que no ves en que sitio nos encontramos- Sasuke sentia que le estaba hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Si

-Y dime aparte de la enfermera hay alguna otra chica aquí

-No

-Entonces ya te diste cuenta

-…pero ella… no creo nada de eso…estoy seguro que ella no me traicionaría lo se

-Como lo sabes

-Sus ojos me lo dicen

-Bromeas no

-No es como mirar a la luna son del mismo color además de que me tranquilizan

-Color de la luna?

-Que persona tiene de ese color sus ojos

-Tal vez sea un fantasma – Gaara confirmaba con Sasuke

-Tal vez sea una alucinación de el- El pelinegro le contestaba.

-El hambre

-Los golpes

-Si lo han golpeado demasiadas veces seguramente ya aparecen las secuelas

-Oigan sigo aquí dejen de hablar como si no estuviera- Naruto volvía a interrumpirlos cansado otra vez de ser ignorado.

-Ya te dijimos que eso no nos importa

-Que te parece si mañana vemos de quien se trata

-Eso seria razonable de ese modo sabríamos si es una trampa o una alucinación del dobe

-Si de otro modo quien sabe que pasaría con el

Oye Naruto a que hora dices que la vez…Naruto

Unos ronquidos se empezaron a escuchar provenientes del rubio quien ahora dormía cansado de ser ignorado por sus compañeros de celda.

-Se durmió

-Si

-Bueno creo que Hare lo mismo

-Si yo también

-Mañana

-Si mañana

Cada uno se dio la vuelta mientras miles de pensamientos llenaban sus cabezas, como se habían abierto sin darse cuenta al estar unidos por un rubio que no dejaba de roncar ruidosamente.

Afuera la tarde caía y se asomaba la primer estrella de la noche.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Una mariposa **

**Bien que sucederá Hinata será producto del hambre del chico o es alguien real**

**Ahora que se han mostrado parte del pasado de los tres que ocurrirá**

**Le meteré carrera para terminar lo que tengo pendiente así que estaré subiendo más capítulos de lo que me falta antes de tiempo.**

**Un comentario me ayudara a saber si la historia es de su agrado, que no les gusta si desean que agregue algo que sienta que le falta a la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	4. Una Mariposa

Kishimoto es el único dueño absoluto de Naruto y sus personajes solamente los tomo prestados para esta historia

**Una mariposa es un símbolo de transformación, liberta y de suerte en la vida, además de ser símbolos místicos de distintas clases tanto en la realidad como en los sueños.**

**Siendo representantes tanto del mundo de los mortales como del mundo sobrenatural, se dice que los espíritus** **tomaban forma de mariposas o se apoderaban del cuerpo de una mariposa para volver y ser libres por este mundo, cuidar de quienes amaban y en dados casos se necesite, advertirles sobre acontecimientos futuros.**

**Las mariposas han sido símbolo de entes entre vida y muerte, símbolos de cambios y metamorfosis en el sentido de la vida misma, incluso más aún han sido símbolo de belleza e inigualable esplendor.**

**Como verán en esta historia las mariposas pueden significar muchas cosas, la libertad, evolución o incluso muerte.**

Espero que con esta descripción para los que me preguntaban del titulo de la historia (que por cierto soy medio bruta para poner un titulo, pero creo que ahora si me quedo bien).

**Espero que les guste**

**UNA MARIPOSA**

Desde aquel día aquellos tres chicos andaban para todos lados juntos, ahora que eran tres tenían mas oportunidades de salir bien librados de aquel lugar.

Aunque no podían faltar sus discusiones internas siendo tan distintos.

Naruto estaba un poco mas deprimido pues en toda esa semana no había sido castigado pues llegaron a creer que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y no lograba convencerlos de que aquello no era cierto.

Por su parte Gaara y Sasuke se sentían mas tranquilos al tener mas a la vista al rubio imperativo y mantenerlo controlado evitando que se metiera en mas problemas de los que ya tenían.

Siendo considerados tres monstruos dentro de aquel lugar muy pronto dejaron de ser molestados por otro tipo de chicos dejándoles descansar mas de todo aquello.

Pero siendo Naruto eso no se podría quedar así…verdad.

Gaara y Sasuke iban de par en par seguidos por dos guardias que le vigilaban el rubio delante de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Demonios como llegamos a esto

-Agradécele al Usoratonkachi que se esmero para que llegáramos aquí

-Bueno al menos hay que verle lo positivo estando aquí seguramente sabremos de sus alucinaciones de Naruto.

-Pero Gaara, sigo pensando que es muy raro todo esto.

-Lo se pero ya sabes como es Naruto

-Si lo se

Se detuvieron en seco al ver el enorme patio lleno de hojas secas apenas podían ver donde terminaba.

-De… verdad…esto es una broma es demasiado, dices que Naruto prefiere hacer todo esto con tal de ver a su alucinación.

-Entiendes más mi preocupación

El pelinegro solo pudo afirmar ya que de ver el enorme patio ya se sentía cansado y aburrido.

De inmediato comenzaron a barrer las hojas cada uno por su lado guiados por los guardias que les cuidaban y muy pronto ellos se aburrieron dejando a los chicos continuar con la labor.

Paso una hora y nada

Dos horas

Tres horas

Cuatro horas…

Y aquello estaba tan tranquilo que comenzó a inquietarlos además del hambre que ya tenían y el fuerte sol que comenzaba a bajar después de la asoleada tarde.

-Creo que solo son las alucinaciones de Naruto

-Si es cierto estando aquí no lo culpo yo siento que veo… - pero se contuvo al ver como el pelirrojo le miraba atento a lo que el iba a decir

-Que vez Uchiha

-Nada – volteando apenado -si decía lo que el hambre y el sol le estaban provocando no dejaría de burlarse de el por el resto de sus días.

-Oigan ustedes regresen ya es hora de comer¡ – un guardia les llamaba

Los chicos regresaban agotados esperando que la comida de hoy fuera algo mas decente, ya adentro listos para comer Gaara mira buscando a cierto rubio.

-Oye y Naruto

-No lo se no lo he…rayos¡¡

-Que ocurre?

-No puede ser el dobe todavía seguirá…

-Dime que ocurre?

-Bueno…como me comencé a desesperar con las hojas y el dobe se quedo dormido…pues se me hizo divertido irle colocando las hojas que recogía.

-Quieres decir que el

-Si

-Sigue haya afuera ¡¡¡ fue el grito de ambos mientras esperaban que no fuera descubierto

En efecto en una de las esquinas donde se había colocado la gran cantidad de hojas seguía durmiendo el rubio sin percatarse de que había sido olvidado.

-Ah¡¡ que bien dormí -el chico salía de aquellas hojas mientras veía que se encontraba solo- que raro pensé que estaban esos dos ¡¡ah¡¡ que bien ya casi es la hora, espero que no se haya enojado.

Se acerco a la reja buscando a la chica pero no había nada

-Seguramente se habrá enojado por que no he podido venir, bueno veré mañana pero un ruido le hizo voltearse no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa

-¡Viniste¡

La chica asintió con su cabeza mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un color rojo

-Lo siento no pude estar aquí antes no me lo permitieron

-No te preocupes…estoy feliz…pensé que te había…ocurrido algo malo

El la miro y se asombro no pensó que ella llegara a preocuparse tanto por el

-Oye…puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Si…las que quieras

-Tu nombre me puedes decir tu nombre¡¡¡

Ella levanto su rostro sorprendida, esperaba algo mas difícil por la seriedad que mostraba el chico

-Hi…Hinata…me llamo Hinata

-Guau es muy bonito yo soy Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki

-Naruto…me gusta…digo…tu nombre…eh…digo…es bonito tu nombre – la chica no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello

El rubio la miraba extrañado no entendía muy bien aquel tartamudeo y el jugar de sus dedos

-Nee te parece…siento como si mi nombre lo hubieran pensado cuando comían ramen o algo parecido.

-¡No¡ a mi me gusta mucho tu nombre…-la chica se puso mas roja por el echo de gritar aquello-yo no creo eso Naruto-Kun…

No pudo evitar sentir algo dentro de su pecho entre dolor y alegría muy difícil de describir y unas lágrimas asomaron sin que pudiera evitarlo

-Na…Naruto-kun que pasa dije algo que te molestara

El negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba con la manga de su desgastada ropa las lagrimas que aun continuaban saliendo

-Sabes me siento muy feliz de que me digas así – ahora mostrando una enorme sonrisa

Ella se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Nee Hinata-chan…puedo decirte así –la chica nuevamente asintió muy feliz – de verdad soy importante para ti-

Si…Naruto-Kun…es…muy importante –aquellas palabras le costaban demasiado a la chica su rostro parecía que fuera a explotar de lo rojo que estaba.

-Pero porque?

-Eh…porque?

-Si…digo no tienes miedo

-Miedo?

-Si este lugar no es muy lindo que digamos y el hecho de que este aquí seguramente es por que soy una mala persona...- pero no pudo terminar puesto que la chica comenzaba a llorar con desesperación.

-Eso no es cierto yo creo que Naruto-Kun no es mala persona, se que sufre mucho y aun así el sigue sonriendo, su sonrisa es como si fuera el sol mismo, además de que sus ojos me dicen que el no es malo- la chica continuaba llorando sin poder dejar de hacerlo

-Espera por favor ya no llores si no harás que me sienta mal por hacerlo…por favor

La chica se calmo al ver la angustia del rubio

-Yo…lo siento…no quise…

-Pero estoy feliz…no sabia que tu pensaras eso de mi…de verdad…me haces feliz con lo que me has dicho

Así quedaron un buen rato en silencio algo bastante agradable el ambiente que les envolvía era muy calido, cada uno guiado por sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el estomago del rubio rompió aquel momento.

-Ah tengo hambre

-Naruto-Kun…mira de este lado

-Que mire que – la chica le señalaba una parte de la reja, un agujero en particular con tierra que parecía recién removida, al mover parte de la tierra una caja salia a la luz

-Esto es…

-Como no te vi en toda esta semana…lo que hice fue…escarbar hasta donde no hubiera reja…no es tan profunda como pensé…así que fui juntando algunas cosas…de este modo…creo que puedo ayudarte…

El rubio no salía de su asombro mientras se percataba de las manos de la chica, toda la semana que el estuvo dentro ella iba diariamente y escarbaba un poco hasta llegar al otro lado, no era un gran agujero pero era lo suficiente grande para poder pasar una caja con algunas cosas.

Ella sentía aquella mirada y continuaba con el jugueteo de sus dedos.

-Gracias

-Ya…ya debo irme…mañana vendré…estaré a la misma hora…Naruto-Kun…

-Si es una promesa…sabes mis amigos desean conocerte

-Eh…porque desean conocerme…

-Les he hablado de ti y están ansiosos por verte, son un poco gruñones pero te caerán muy bien.

-Esta bien…si son tus amigos…deben ser buenas personas.

Así la chica se alejaba mientras el rubio la miraba y sonreía listo para regresar a su cuarto con una caja llena de esperanzas que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Adentro dos personas bastante molestas esperaban que cierto rubio se apareciera para arreglar cuentas.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Oscuros secretos**

**Una persona revelara secretos relacionados con el reformatorio, muchas de las cuales afectan a todos los que habitan este sitio lo cual provocara que deberán tomar una decisión.**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**También si se pueden dar una vuelta por mi perfil y me regalan un voto para la próxima historia que tengo en mente me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	5. Oscuros Secretos

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**OSCUROS SECRETOS**

En aquella celda se encontraban aquellos tres jóvenes deleitándose con la comida y golosinas que el rubio compartía con ellos, no tenia caso guardar algo ya que seguramente los guardias darían pronto con ellos.

-Nee Sasuke… por cierto…que haces aquí – el rubio hablaba y masticaba al mismo tiempo mientras que se podía ver todo lo que tenia en la boca.

Los dos chicos prefirieron no golpearle más de lo que ya le habían hecho durante la tarde.

El pelinegro solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a contar para no asesinarle

-Solo intimido al otro chico para que cambiara de celda –Gaara respondió en lugar del pelinegro

-No lo intimide…se lo pedí amablemente

-Bueno si tú lo dices- el pelirrojo seguía comiendo sin darle importancia a las excusas del chico

-Chow pero…Chow…Sasuke no…chow

-Naruto deja de comer y hablar al mismo tiempo¡¡¡¡ de nueva cuenta se escuchaban los dos chicos al unísono

El rubio solo los miraba sin dejar de comer

-Pero sigo sospechando por que no la pudimos ver y tu si dobe

-Por que ella aparece a cierta hora

-Como fantasma le recalco el pelirrojo.

-No es un fantasma ellos no te dan dulces ni comida

-Es un buen punto Gaara

-Pero al menos le preguntaste que hace aquí el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo

-Me viene a ver

-Ya en serio dobe

-Por que no me crees

-Por que alguien vendría a verte dobe

-Por que soy lindo

¡¡¡Jajá jajá ¡¡¡ ambos chicos comenzaron a reír con desesperación

-Es muy buena, de verdad que es muy bueno el chiste, alguien viniendo a ver al dobe

-Ya dejen de reírse de mi no le veo la gracia aunque no lo crean es cierto Hinata-Chan viene a verme a mi

-Hinata…Chan? Gaara ahora le miraba incrédulo

-Si así se llama no es lindo

-Ese no es el punto - el pelirrojo se estaba enojando por la falta de atención del rubio

-Si aun no sabes por que ella esta viniendo dobe

-Ya les dije que viene a verme

-Me rindo es inútil con este dobe

-Pero ya le dije que quieren conocerla y también desea conocerlos

-¿Que dices?

-La conocerán mañana cuando barramos las hojas

-No me gusta la idea

-¿Por que?

-Ya odio las hojas - el pelinegro solo de imaginarse otra vez en aquel enorme patio y un sin fin de hojas cayendo

-Pero, si no es así no podré ver a Hinata-Chan

Un suspiro por parte de los dos chicos más que resignados

-Bueno que se le va a hacer mañana tendremos que barrer hojas

-Pero si es cierto lo que dice Naruto…debemos agradecerle por la comida que ella le trae a Naruto ya que nosotros también la disfrutamos

-Tal vez ya no quiera traerle

-¡¡¡Hinata Chan no es así, ella esta feliz por ayudarles a ustedes, no es ese tipo de persona¡¡¡

-Ya, ya deja de gritar como niña, ya lo entendimos rayos eres odioso a veces…bueno siempre

-Creo que los dulces ya lo pusieron más imperativo de lo que es, por que no dormimos y mañana veremos que sale les parece – El pelirrojo ya se había cansado de aquellos peleando todo el tiempo y solo deseaba dormir

Los dos chicos asintieron siendo el primero en dormir Naruto.

Al día siguiente Naruto pensaba en la manera de volver a ser castigado pero como siempre, pensaban que el barrer hojas ya comenzaba a afectarle por que parecía disfrutarlo.

Siendo la hora de la comida y el rubio aun sin castigo comenzó a inquietarse debía pensar rápidamente como hacerlo pero la verdad el pensar no era una de sus virtudes.

Por su parte Sasuke tenía una cara de enojo la cual no ocultaba y Gaara preocupado pues ahora parecía que tenía que cuidar a dos chiquillos.

-Que ocurre Uchiha

-Ese tipo de aquella mesa, la última de la fila en el rincón…no ha dejado de verme y me molesta

-¿Quien es? Naruto ahora le parecía aquello más interesante

Gaara le miro un chico que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, un chico de piel pálida y oscuros cabellos quien sonreía incomodándolos enormemente.

-Esa sonrisa…

-Es patética y falsa

-Es uno de esos chicos

-Que le conoces Gaara

-Naruto ya deberías saber de cuales chicos hay que cuidarse

-Ah?

-Explícame Gaara yo si te voy a entender

-Aquí nos clasifican por lo que hacemos y de acuerdo a la conducta que tengas te destinan a algún sitio, pero hay otros que son excluidos del resto, algunos se vuelven demasiado agresivos como para convivir con el resto y otros como el no sabes que esperar, pero si llegas a ponerle una mano encima a alguno de ellos el castigo es lo de menos

-Quieres decir que son intocables

-Así es, los castigos que nos han hecho no son nada con lo que nos harán si tocamos a alguno de ellos

-Pero por que esta en el comedor

-No lo se…seguramente esta de espía

-Naruto no hagas ninguna estup…Naruto

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscarle pero el rubio ya se encontraba sentado frente al pálido chico mirándole sospechosamente.

--Es raro – se decía Naruto analizando a aquel chico que le sostenía la mirada sin ningún problema eso era lo raro los únicos que lo habían hecho era Gaara y Sasuke y algunos pe leoneros que después se arrepintieron de ello.

-Porque nos has estado mirando – el rubio ya desesperado decidió ponerle fin a aquellas miradas sin sentido.

-A ustedes les dicen el grupo de los monstruos, pero yo no veo que tengan garras o colmillos o algo que indique el nombre - le decía el chico sin quitar la sonrisa que tanto le estaba molestando.

-Acaso eres tonto

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Un ligero Tick se estaba mostrando en su ojo izquierdo no lograba entender a ese chico que lo estaba poniendo aun mas nervioso.

-Sabes leí en un libro que a menudo el Tick del ojo es producido por la falta de un mineral que es fundamental para el buen funcionamiento de todas nuestra células, este mineral es el magnesio.

El magnesio es un tranquilizante natural que mantiene el equilibrio energético en las neuronas y actúa sobre la transmisión nerviosa, manteniendo al sistema nervioso en perfecta salud. Ampliamente recomendado para los tratamientos antiestrés y antidepresión….

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que el chico le estaba hablando sus ojos como dos platos parecían salirse hasta que de plano no se pudo contener y estallo furioso contra el chico que parecía seguir hablándole en otro idioma.

El otro le miraba sin comprender el porque de su enojo mientras que el rubio era jalado por el sujeto al que llamaban Uchiha Sasuke el asesino de los ojos rojos.

-Que raro sus ojos son negros no rojos-

Desde ese día parecía demasiado interesado en aquellos chicos que no ajustaban a todo lo que el había leído, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que el se les acercaba al rubio le daban mas ganas de matarlo debido a que no podía acercase a Hinata, se sentía demasiado vigilado.

Otra semana paso y Naruto no podía ver a la linda chica que le sonreía tras aquella enorme reja de metal, salvo por que encontraba la caja que escondían bajo tierra ambos hubieran pensado que había pasado algo de gran gravedad.

Más que cansado Naruto no quería saber más de aquella situación y decidió que si le iban a dar la golpiza de su vida con lo que iba a hacer valdría la pena.

-Bien por que no dejas de seguirnos acaso tengo algo gracioso en la cara o que

-No al parecer no

-Entonces por que me sigues a todos lados

-Ya te dije que siento curiosidad por ustedes

-No somos bichos raros

-¿Bichos? Pensé que les decían monstruos no bichos

-¡Bien ya me canse de ti no me importa que me golpeen pero valdrá la pena¡

-¡Naruto ya cálmate no vale la pena ¡ Sasuke sostenía con fuerza a Naruto impidiendo que tocara al pálido chico- si sigues golpeando nunca saldrás de aquí.

-Salir…de aquí

-Si que es lo raro de eso

-Nadie sale de aquí

-Déjate de bromas ya fue suficiente

-Espera Sasuke, dime por que dices que nadie sale de aquí – el pelirrojo ahora intervenía incomodo por la situación.

-Por que nadie sale de aquí, este sitio no es un reformatorio como otros, aquí se manda a lo peor de lo peor…aunque sigo pensando por que lo dicen

Aquello puso en shock a los chicos que no lograban salir de su asombro

-Espera que quieres decir acaso crees que los familiares no harán nada al respecto- Sasuke había soltado ya a Naruto para ponerle mas atención a aquel chico.

-Familiares…aquí nadie tiene familiares si llegas aquí tu estas muerto para el resto del mundo – seguía el chico tan tranquilo como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo normal.

-No eso…no es posible Gaara se sentía debatido por esta noticia si alguna vez tuva alguna esperanza de salir con esto las perdía.

-¿Por que? Seguía el pálido chico sin comprender la actitud de sus chicos monstruos preferidos

-Ya deja de decir tonterías que clase de sujeto eres acaso no tienes algún sentimiento Naruto estallaba al igual que Gaara sentía que estaba perdiendo sus pocas esperanzas.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Que fue lo que te hicieron el Uchiha trataba de entender a aquel chico que le estaba provocando tantos dolores de cabeza.

-Mmm....desde que recuerdo he estado en sesiones con siquiatras, decían que era fascinante aunque no se porque lo decían no veo que sea muy diferente

Un silencio se hizo al comentario no sabían si reír o sentir pena por el chico

-Dime por que nos cuentas esto acaso no te mandan a espiar

-Si pero ya di mi informe, esto es por cuenta mía ya les dije que tengo curiosidad por ustedes.

-No te tienen prohibido contarnos estos

-Algunas cosas lo son pero nadie me ha dicho que no cuente acerca de todo esto.

-En pocas palabras este tipo se rige por lo que le dicen, no hará nada que no se le diga le han lavado el cerebro

-¿De verdad? El pálido chico tomaba su barbilla analizando eso del "lavado del cerebro"

-Demonios eso explica por que mis hermanos nunca han aparecido…ni siquiera para maldecirme

-Gaara -el rubio no sabia que decirle a su amigo.

-Se supone que cuando cumples los dieciséis sales de este sitio a donde los llevan – Gaara aun con los nervios a todo lo que daba necesitaba saber que hacían con los que según salían de ese lugar.

-Ellos los toman para lo que les convengan eso he oído pero no se a que se refieran con ello

Un escalofrío les recorrió a los tres con aquello una cosa estaba clara no tendrían un futuro en aquel sitio aun cumpliendo una condena.

-Solo queda una cosa debemos salir de aquí a como de lugar- Naruto estaba convencido de ello era eso o morir en aquel sitio.

La misma idea les había cruzado por la mente la cuestión era como hacerlo

-Van a salir de aquí…me llevan con ustedes… el chico les sonreía tan tranquilo poniéndoles mas los pelos de punta.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Escape fase 1**

**Si no desean pueden dejar de leer esto solo son incoherencias de la escritora.**

**Una enorme disculpa este capitulo debería haber estado desde la semana pasada pero el sitio tenia algunos problemas y no pude subir, agréguenle la depre que tenia no ayudo mucho y mas cuando subí capítulos de mis otras historias y no recibí ningún comentario pues imagínense como me puse…digo no soy tan buena escribiendo pero si me puso mas chípil…que me dije que mal y así te atreves a escribir ya vez no fue buena idea a nadie le gusto.**

**Y hoy que llega todo de golpe me sentí tan mal…que desgraciada y yo quejándome.**

**En un rato subo mas capítulos de las otras historias que acabo de terminar todo depende del sitio al que no presiono por miedo de que vuelva a desconocerme.**

**Este capitulo estuvo dedicado a Derama17 quien me decía que le faltaba el buen Sai, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	6. Escape Fase 1

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**Escape fase 1**

-Entonces tienes un nuevo amigo Naruto- Kun

-No es amigo es muy raro

-Pero pareces haberle tomado mucho cariño por como lo describes

El rubio miraba a la chica que le sonreía tan dulcemente como siempre lo hacia, no le veía lo divertido de hablar del chico raro que se les había pegado

-Y como dices que se llama

-No tengo idea

-Como?

-No la verdad llego sin presentarse o creo que fui yo, ya no se pero es muuuy raro

-Naruto- Kun no es de lo que juzga a la gente por eso verdad?

-Bueno… bueno le preguntare su nombre cuando lo vea, pero por que estas tan interesada en eso

-Bueno…quería…yo…eh…saber de tus amigos…son importantes para ti…y bueno…

Ahí estaba de nuevo jugando con sus dedos, no sabia si eso le irritaba o le parecía encantador viniendo de la chica, pero de nuevo ella se interesaba por el

-Hinata - Chan

-Dime

-El dobe se llama Sasuke Uchiha tiene un carácter de los demonios, es egoísta y altanero, me quita mi comida y me la paso peleando con el por todo…pero

-Es tu amigo

-Si

-Gaara no Sabusa es mas tranquilo el piensa mejor las cosas, estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por el hace mucho que yo no estaría aquí, es muy fuerte y por extraño que parezca se complementa muy bien con Sasuke, a veces esos dos se la pasan burlándose de mi como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer

La chica escuchaba atenta todo lo que el rubio le contaba, sus compañeros, la celda, como estaba pasándolo en aquel lugar, aunque sabia muy bien que el no le contaba lo peor de aquel lugar, algo le decía que ocultaba algo mas de todo aquello.

-Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos mañana Naruto - Kun

-Ah¡ ya te vas Hinata - Chan, es muy temprano

-Lo siento…yo

-No te preocupes entiendo que ha de ser difícil venir a ver a alguien como yo

-No es eso Naruto - Kun ¡si fuera por mi…yo…bueno…me quedaría…contigo…para siempre.

Naruto le regreso la mirada sorprendido y ruborizado por el comentario de la chica pero fue superado al ver el semblante de ella que radiaba un rojo profundo, sin poder contenerse mas la chica salio corriendo dejando a un atontado rubio.

Regreso muy pensativo era la hora de la comida así que guardo la caja para que no se la quitaran, en la mesa de siempre ahora se encontraba el chico pálido provocándole un ataque de histeria a Sasuke mientras que Gaara los ignoraba por completo, la verdad era divertido cuando tu no eres el blanco de las extrañas preguntas que hacia el chico.

-Ah¡ el zorro esta de vuelta

-No soy zorro mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

-Por fin regresas dobe

-Dobe? No eras Naruto

-¡¡¡¡Ah déjate de esas cosas!!! Pero dime una cosa que no tienes nombre la gente se presenta

-Pero tú llegaste sin presentarte

-Ah…bueno eso es otra cosa…solo dime tu nombre

-Me dicen Sai

-Sai que

-Solo Sai

-Bueno dejémoslo así me duele demasiado la cabeza

-Como te fue con tu fantasma

-Gaara ya te dije que no es un fantasma es Hinata Chan…y creo que bien

-Por que dices creo, siempre que la ves dices regresas mas imperativo de lo normal.

-Díganme una chica cuando se pone roja, juega con sus dedos y dice cosas que no entiendes que le pasa

-Ni idea por lo que me describes es una rara dobe

-No es rara

-Si quien en su sano juicio hace esas cosas

-Ah bueno eso…pues no se de chicas

-Yo leí en un libro que a las chicas les gustan las cosas bonitas, ellas tienen a ser mas amables con la persona que les gusta

-Ya cállate Sai si ese es tu nombre

-Espera Sasuke, parece que el sabe mas que tu de eso

-Que esas diciendo dobe ahora le pones atención al raro

-Sai que has leído de las niñas

-Ellas se ruborizan por lo regular cuando están con la persona que les gusta, buscan cualquier pretexto para estar con esa persona, aunque no he leído que acostumbren jugar con sus dedos…eso me da curiosidad cuando me la presentas.

-Nunca¡¡¡ ni creas que te dejare acercarte a ella

-Para empezar necesitas encontrarla y a Naruto es al único que se le aparece – Gaara quien solo los había estado ignorando ahora les ponía atención.

-Un fantasma? Me da más curiosidad Zorro

-Ah¡ con ustedes me voy a volver loco – el rubio se revolvía su cabellera frustrado de ver a donde le había llevado aquella platica.

-Pero ya cambiando de tema como te fue Naruto con lo otro

-Tenias razón Gaara, hay cambio de guardia cada tres horas y del lado del patio de las hojas no ponen mucha atención pero es por que de la torre pueden ver si alguien se acerca o se aleja, es por ello que nunca me ponen atención desde ese sitio.

-Y tu Sasuke

-Que el paliducho este no mentía, hay mas guardias en el otro lado nos han hecho creer que todos se concentran en este sitio, en total di con unos treinta guardias pero no pude llegar mas allá de las casetas de seguridad, oye paliducho sabes cuantos guardias hay en esa zona

-Seguramente hay de treinta a cincuenta, debajo de los edificios hay laboratorios y los centros de entrenamiento especial, aunque no se que tipo de entrenamiento se lleve a cabo asesino de ojos rojos

-Como me dijiste?

-Asesino de ojos rojos, tu me dijiste paliducho leí que a veces la gente se llega a poner sobrenombres que van muchas veces con algún rasgo físico que lo caracterice, no sabia que yo era pálido así que creo que esta bien, tus ojos son negros pero el resto te dice así, el zorro te dice dobe pero…

Sasuke comenzaba con un Tick al ojo derecho mientras escuchaba al chico pálido

-OH un Tick en el ojo sabes que…

Naruto le cubría la boca recordando lo ya pasado – bueno ya basta hay cosas mejor que hacer.

-Sai tengo una última pregunta para ti

-Si dime Gaara – sonriéndole tan tranquilamente

-Si se da la oportunidad tú nos traicionaras

-Seguramente

Le veían con nerviosismo por la respuesta de Sai

-Dios por que no me sorprende eso, bueno es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar, un riesgo a correr.

-Por que no lo matamos y nos ahorramos todo esto

-Sasuke no puedes hacer eso, es raro pero no es para tanto

-Soy raro?

-Vez dime si no es mejor hacerlo

-Ya cálmense no hay razones para hacerlo…cualquiera de nosotros podría haber terminado como el

-Sigo sin entenderles muy bien

-Sai quien esta a cargo de este sitio

-Eso no puedo decirlo

-Ya veo

-Gaara desde cuando eres tan tolerante con el?

-Solo hay que saber hacer las preguntas correctas y no tendrás problemas con el, si nos desesperamos no podremos salir de aquí, no pensé que este sitio estuviera tan bien vigilado un error y terminaremos como nuestro amigo Sai

-Amigo?

-Hmp

-Si eres raro Sai pero ya eres un amigo como dice Gaara y aunque el dobe solo sabe decir monosílabos cuando hace pucheros el también piensa lo mismo.

-No es cierto no pongas palabras en mi boca

-Pues di más de un simple "Hmp" así no tendría que hacerlo Teme

-Sai, si puedes leer un libro sobre emociones y amistad encuentra lo que es un amigo, sabrás que ellos no se traicionan.

-Bien esos Hare -sonreía el chico mirando como se mataban Naruto y Sasuke en tanto el pelirrojo les miraba fastidiado dándoles la vuelta.

--Los monstruos son divertidos –- Sai les miraba divertido mientras pensaba esto

Pero algo estaba demasiado claro el escape casi era una misión imposible pero teniendo al rubio molestando solo tenían una opción:

--Escapar y no ser atrapados-- pero por lo mientras tendrían que hacer registros de cambios de guardia, horas de comidas, llegada de nuevos, mas alguna otra información que Sai permitiera saber.

Solos no podrían hacerlo, necesitaban de mas gente y solo quedaba una cosa, el resto de los chicos del reformatorio.

Pero hacerlo también implicaba que alguno los traicionara, que hacer, a quienes pedir ayuda.

Así paso un mes desde que comenzaron con las vigilancias y el vigilar que Sai no dijera nada fuera de lo normal, un mes lleno de dolores de cabeza y pesar, y nuevos miedos, no a ser castigados, ni a pasar días con hambre y frío.

Por primera vez la soledad pesaba mas que nada, además de la incertidumbre de ser descubiertos.

Que pasara conmigo y mis amigos.

Me harán esto o aquello

Viviré para contarlo

Mil ideas llenaban sus mentes pero pronto algo cambiaria sus planes, la llegada de dos nuevos guardias de seguridad que al momento de su llegada no pararon de molestarles.

Era como si no tuvieran a nadie más para hacerlo.

Deidara el mas activo siempre gritando un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, su cabello largo y rubio, una parte le cubría su ojo izquierdo además de traer siempre goma de mascar, se burlaba de la expresión de la gente por los tatuajes que llevaba en cada mano simulando dos grandes bocas.

Sasori de cabellera rojiza y corta era mucho más tranquilo mostrándose más elegante que su compañero, y al mismo tiempo cruel y despiadado acompañado de una inteligencia que demostraba en aquellos fríos ojos.

Con la llegada de estas personas sus planes se retrasaron mas de la cuenta, incluso Naruto en contadas ocasiones podía ver a Hinata.

Pareciera que todo estaba perdido.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Adiós**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	7. Adios

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**La canción que canta Hinata en este capitulo es Ashita Kuru Hi – Song Kobato **

**Adiós**

En aquella habitación la cual solo era iluminada por la luz de una pequeña vela, se reflejaba la imagen de un chico que leía con avidez un libro el cual había terminado y colocado sobre otra gran torre de libros igual de gruesos.

Tomo otro de inmediato y continuo de nuevo su lectura siendo lo más importante en aquel momento, un ruido le llamo la atención haciendo que levantara la vista.

Una hermosa joven se encontraba en la entrada, su pálida piel contrastaba con el reflejo de la luz de aquella pequeña vela, al igual que sus azules cabellos que le daban el aire de una figura rígida, la cual no mostraba ningún gesto.

-Srita. Konan que le trae por aquí – el pálido chico le sonreía mientras cerraba su libro dirigiéndose a la chica

Ella le examino curiosa de aquel gesto que le incomodaba.

-Sai…tu sonrisa no parece ser la de siempre

-Por que lo dice -sin dejar de sonreírle

-Tu eres una evolución de lo que se empezó conmigo, ah diferencia de mi que solo no debo mostrar sentimiento alguno, tu debes poder engañar a la gente con una falsa sonrisa.

-Entonces cual es el problema Srita. Konan

-La sonrisa que llevas es diferente…es inquietante

-Puedo preguntarle algo

-Si no tiene que ver con información confidencial que guardo podré contestaste sin problemas

-Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí

-En este lugar ya cumplí nueve años desde que me trajeron de otra institución

-Ya veo

-Y que edad tenia en ese entonces?

-Diez años

-Por que has hecho esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad

-Curiosidad?

-Si últimamente eso es mi mayor motivante, para ejecutar un mejor papel debo tener un mayor conocimiento de sentimientos y detalles que rigen al ser humano

-Por eso lees tanto?

-Si…pero me he dado cuenta de algo

-De que cosa?

-El ser humano es bastante curioso, los libros describen una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones, pero muchos actúan en contra de esas leyes.

-No lo entiendo?

-Yo tampoco…pero es entretenido, averiguar cosas y aprender de ellas

-Eres un experimento muy extraño

-Si me lo han dicho mucho

-Por cierto…el te necesita, desea saber la información que has recabado de los reclutas que te indico

-Tan pronto

-Te sorprendes

-Lo parezco

-Tus expresiones me dicen mucho, tendrás problemas por ello

-Es cierto gracias por decírmelo – la chica por primera vez mostró un ligero asombro que no paso desapercibido- que ocurre Srita Konan?

-Por que me has dado las gracias, no he hecho nada fuera de lo que se me tiene indicado.

-No se…seguramente costumbre

-Costumbre – aquello le retumbo por dentro mientras el chico salía dejando a la joven con más dudas, las primeras después de muchos años.

Al otro día muy temprano para ser exacto antes de que el sol estuviera fuera, los jóvenes reclusos ahora se encontraban realizando ejercicios matutinos.

Aunque no eran tomados de muy buena gana por la mayoría.

-Ah… por que… tenemos que hacerlos…aun…no sale…el sol – el rubio no podía sostenerse por mucho tiempo su estomago rugía al ritmo del conteo-

-Dobe deja de quejarte

-Toma esto como un entrenamiento- Gaara les interrumpía antes de que esos dos comenzaran con sus pleitos de siempre.

Pero el rubio seguía haciendo pucheros en total desaprobación, trato de buscar algo en que entretenerse para dejar su cuerpo físico pero le llamo la atención a lo lejos Sai, el chico realizaba los ejercicios tranquilamente pero la expresión que llevaba era muy diferente a lo habitual.

-Nee, Sasuke no crees que Sai se ve muy diferente

-Es raro- le decía sin prestarle atención.

-No me refiero a eso, mírale

-Naruto, Sasuke…parece que nuestros temores de que hablara se están haciendo realidad

-Que dices Gaara crees que el haya dicho algo

-Es lo más probable, les dije que no debíamos confiar en ese raro, si le hubiéramos callado

-Seguramente ya estaríamos en algún laboratorio como ratas

El pelinegro veía con enojo al pelirrojo, siempre le tenia que callar y lo peor es que muchas veces no podía contradecirle, salvo a Naruto con el cual no tenia que batallar mucho en ese sentido.

Ese día estaba lleno de varias actividades más de lo que regularmente hacían, lo cual comenzaba a inquietar a Gaara más de la cuenta.

Pero que podían hacer, regularmente Sai ya estaba pegado a ellos pero ese día se mantuvo al margen sin siquiera poner aquella sonrisa falsa que le caracterizaba.

Naruto por fin pudo ser nuevamente castigado por lo que aquel día seguramente mejoraría, pero por consejo de Gaara tuvo que poner mas cuidado del que siempre tenia.

Espero por mucho tiempo esa vez la chica no apareció a su hora acostumbrada, que haría si ella había venido mas temprano o si llegara mas tarde de lo normal.

-Tal vez hoy de verdad es un mal día.

-Naruto-Kun – la dulce voz de la chica le hizo regresar a la realidad

-Hinata – Chan pensé que no venias…que alivio

Ella le miraba en silencio con una sonrisa, pero había algo en la mirada de ella que hizo que el chico sintiera algo de nervios.

-Naruto-Kun…te he traído esto – mostrando la caja de siempre pero al abrirla pudo apreciar que los pastelillos que traía eran diferentes, como si se tratara de un pastel de cumpleaños.

-Guau, Hinata- Chan se ven deliciosos.

-Espero que les gusten, no sabia de cual traerles

-No te preocupes por eso, de verdad tienen muy buena pinta

-Me alegro mucho

-Te ves rara paso algo?

-Por que lo dices?

-No lo se, me das esa impresión.

…

-Pero debe ser mi imaginación, probare uno antes de darles a los chicos…están deliciosos – el chico masticaba feliz de aquella golosina.

La chica se coloco de espaldas y comenzó a cantar una canción tan hermosa que Naruto se contuvo de seguir comiendo y ponerle atención.

Aquella escena le cautivo por completo, mas que el deseo de ser libre estaba ahora el de quedarse así por siempre, admirando aquella chica que siempre veía tras aquellas gruesas rejas.

El tiempo parecía detenerse con aquella escena, el viento y la luz del sol parecían haberse conjugado con ella, pues parecían bailar al compás de aquella melodía, incluso las fastidiosas hojas se unían aquella danza.

El lo entendía por primera vez

Su corazón

Su vida

Todo

Ella lo era todo para el…ahora sabia por que la apreciaba, mas que otra cosa, mas que su propia vida, ahora lo entendía al escucharla cantar de esa forma para el.

El la amaba.

La amaba más que a su liberta y deseos de escapar

El de verdad lo creía y sentía, aquel calido sentimiento que ahora descubría, aquello de lo que careció y que difícilmente llego a creer que podría sentir.

Y no por que le visitara y trajera cosas.

Tampoco por que representara de cierta forma como un lazo con el resto del mundo.

La amaba por lo que era, alguien tan especial que casi sentía que era un espejismo y que desaparecería.

Ella que solo estaba ahí, que podía el ofrecerle para que ella le visitara, que motivos podrían haber, esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, como podía sentir que le amaba y al mismo tiempo sentir tantas dudas.

Ella termino de cantar y le veía con una mirada tan penetrante que llego a sentir miedo, un miedo diferente a todo lo que había vivido antes, era algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Naruto-Kun…quería decirte…que me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido…has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…no podría describir cada momento que hemos pasado juntos, jamás los olvidare cada recuerdo que tengo de ti…siempre estarán en mi corazón, no habrá forma de que te olvide…es una promesa.

-Hinata-Chan me estas asustando, no entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de decirme, tu eres muy importante para mi…no eres mas que eso…Hinata…yo…yo te

-No lo digas

-Que

-No lo digas…será mas doloroso…yo…yo debo decirte adiós

-No entiendo

-Yo…yo no podré seguir viniendo…me marcho…perdóname…de verdad perdóname - la chica le sonreía mientras el viento soplaba con mas fuerza llevándose a aquel sombrero que siempre llevaba, dejando ver su largo cabello que se mecía con el viento.

-Adiós

La chica le dio la espalda comenzado su viaje de regreso dejando al chico en un completo Shock

-Detente…detente…¡¡¡DETENTE¡¡¡ NO ME DEJES…HINATA…HINATA…NO TE VAYAS

La chica continuaba su camino ignorando los gritos que el chico le dirigía, siguiendo sin voltear, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡HINATA TE AMO¡¡¡…NO ME DEJES

Se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras apretando con fuerza su blanco vestido, pero tomando con todas sus fuerzas continuaba su camino, yendo en sentido contrario de donde seria vista desde la torre del reclusorio.

El chico hecho una furia incapaz de controlar aquel sentimiento que le consumía, parecía un demonio enloquecido.

Pronto guardias llegaron al escuchar el escándanlo que provocaba el chico y muy pronto mas gente se reunió por el alboroto.

Incluso tres guardias no pudieron controlarle por lo que tuvieron que llegar más refuerzos para detener al chico

-¡¡¡HINATA¡¡¡ era todo lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar de el

Sasuke y Gaara miraban la escena sin entender que le ocurría a su amigo, el resto de los guardias comenzó a poner orden no solo con el rubio sino con el resto de los residentes.

Un intercambio de miradas entre Gaara quien había descubierto Sai cerca del lugar, una de enojo y la otra vacía como en un principio.

Sin poder resistir más Gaara y Sasuke salieron al auxilio de su amigo, provocando que el resto entrara en pánico al no saber como reaccionar.

Pero un golpe en la cabeza del rubio dio punto final al asunto dejándole inconciente.

-Así es como debe resolverse de lo contrario estarán en problemas.

Un silencio cubrió el lugar acompañado de un miedo por la persona presente, incluso el escandaloso de Deidara guardo silencio al ver de quien se trataba, mientras que Sasori le miraba en silencio.

Un hombre de cabellos naranja y fría mirada, con el rostro cubiertos de piercing ataviado de un uniforme militar de color negro, su sola presencia había calmado los ánimos de todos.

- Llévenselos a la celda de castigo, no saldrán de ahí en dos semanas y no tendrán alimento, si sobreviven habrán aprendido que no deben infringir las reglas.

Aquella orden fue acatada de inmediato mientras el resto regresaba a sus actividades con rapidez y temor, salvo un chico que seguía de pie.

-Deseas algo Sai

-Nada Sr. Yahiko…espero mas indicaciones.

**Próximo capitulo**

**Sentimientos Lejanos**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	8. Sentimientos Lejanos

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**Sentimientos Lejanos**

La oscuridad de aquel cuarto había llegado a tal grado que era imposible saber cuantos días habían pasado, salvo por los ruidos que se escuchaban por fuera permitían hacer un calculo acerca del tiempo.

Tres días, tal vez cuatro días era el tiempo que llevaban en aquel oscuro cuarto, Naruto en un rincón sin hacer ni decir nada, al principio Sasuke y Gaara habían intentado reanimarle sin éxito alguno por lo cual se habían rendido, más que nada debido al cansancio, el hambre y el estrés provocado de no salir de aquel sitio.

Regularmente Naruto era quien hacia mas ameno el encierro, pero aquello era un infierno del cual no estaban ya seguros si saldrían con vida.

Había un cambio de guardia por día, para evitar que por error se les diera alimento o agua, las órdenes eran precisas y no había modo de que fueran cambiadas.

Reconociendo la voz escandalosa que se escuchaba tras la gruesa puerta de metal, era sin duda Deidara quien parecía estar de guardia en ese momento.

Sasori como siempre parecía estar ausente de aquel barullo que hacia su rubio compañero, el solo estaba parado ahí, en silencio sin nada más que decir, para lo único que hablaba era para discutir algo que considerara importante.

Su vista se poso sobre una persona que se acercaba hacia ellos, reconociéndola de inmediato, mientras que Deidara comenzó a mirarlo con resentimiento.

-Aquí esta el chico raro que tiene el descaro de llamar mi arte como renacentista…que has venido a retractarte.

El pálido chico de negro cabellera le miraba fríamente sin hacer ningún comentario, dirigiéndose a Sasori e ignorando al rubio.

-He venido por indicaciones del señor Yahiko.

El pelirrojo le miro y sin decir nada abrió la pesada puerta de metal permitiendo entrar la luz que cegó a los jóvenes, mientras veían como una figura se adentraba antes de que la luz volviera a desaparecer.

Pero aquella luz permitió ver de quien se trataba provocando la furia de Sasuke quien estaba dispuesto a cobrarse en aquel momento, pero la falta de alimento no le permitió moverse.

-Que haces aquí…si no sales de inmediato te matare sin consideración

Pero una pequeña luz alumbro el lugar mostrando el rostro del chico quien lucia una sonrisa, la misma que mostraba cuando le conocieron.

Gaara examino con cuidado el rostro del chico tratando de comprender que estaba tratando de hacer.

-Hola…la están pasando mal monstruos

Aquel comentario hizo que el Uchicha se le fuera encima tratando de golpearle pero siendo detenido por Gaara, el rubio ajeno aquella escena seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Basta Sasuke, no estamos para gastar energía en estas cosas…Sai que es lo que estas planeando

-No dijeron que saldrían de aquí y me llevarían – la linterna alumbraba su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa.

Pero antes de seguir hablando creo que deberán comer, leí en un libro que la gente puede estar hasta un mes sin comer, y una semana sin beber nada y aunque me gustaría comprobarlo creo que seria ponerlos en riesgo, y creo que no queremos eso verdad

El chico sacaba de la bolsa que cargaba algunas cosas, entre ellas pan y agua, el cual era visto por los chicos quienes seguían sin saber que es lo que pensaba aquel chico.

El volteaba a ver a Naruto que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada de lo que esperaba.

-Zorro…no vas a venir traje comida – pero el chico seguía en su rincón sin moverse

-No le molestes…esta deprimido- Sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima se dejaba caer sobre el piso.

-Deprimido?...leí que cuando alguien se deprime los amigos son importantes y un abrazo puede ayudarle – mientras se acercaba pero Gaara le detuvo

-Dime que diablos estas haciendo

-Solo preocupándome por mis amigos

-Amigos?¡ acaso no fuiste tu el que nos metió en este problema

-No se de que hablan, Gaara dijo " los amigos no se traicionan" y creo que no lo he hecho, yo estoy preocupado por el zorro.

-Entonces que diablos esta pasando- la paciencia del pelirrojo pendía de un hilo.

-Me dieron la orden de vigilarles, no puedo dar mas detalles…pero yo nunca dije nada mas…pero ellos tienen sospechas de el Zorro…y de su fantasma.

-Que quieres decir?

-Habían rumores de que se había visto una pequeña figura fuera del reformatorio, pero desaparecía como el viento, hasta hace poco eso era lo que se sabia, pero digamos que están interesados en saber quien podría haber estado tan cerca como para no darse cuenta.

-Eso quiere decir que ellos tenían una noción de su existencia – Sasuke comenzaba a atar cabos

-Así es

-Y por que nos lo estas contando

-Por que somos amigos

-No se si creerle o no contigo ya no se que pensar, cambias de cara y tus expresiones van del día a la noche

-Del día…a la noche no lo entiendo

-Sasuke se refiere a que en un momento te muestras inexpresivo, mientras que en otro pones un rostro mas animado por así decirlo.

-Animado…se oye bien

- Concéntrate o dejare que Sasuke se divierta contigo.

-Bueno…a mí se me entreno para ser así, alguien me dijo que mi rostro estaba diciendo demasiado por lo que tuve que volver a mi anterior cara de esa manera no llamaría la atención.

-Y entonces

-Me han dado la orden de dibujar a la persona que Naruto llama fantasma

Un silencio cubrió la habitación al escuchar las palabras del pálido chico, quien ahora no mostraba ninguna sonrisa solo una tristeza que se veía opacada con la tenue luz que les envolvía.

-De todas formas ella no volverá

El rubio aun sin moverse hablaba con dolor y rabia, sus compañeros le veían con tristeza.

-Naruto deja ya de quejarte como una niña, seguramente ella…

-CALLATE¡…ya no me interesa…lo que siento en este momento

-Zorro por que no sales y la buscas

-Que quieres decir con ello

-Simple dijiste que querías salir de aquí, ella esta afuera solo debes encontrarla

-No me interesa

-Sai explícales antes de que se acabe tu tiempo – la voz de Sasori se escucho por primera vez por detrás de la puerta de metal, provocando sorpresa en los presentes

-Maldito todo esto era una trampa -

-No, no lo es Sasori sabe de todo lo que ocurre en este lugar, además de que me dio esta carta para ti ojos rojos

-Que quieres decir

-Es una carta de tu hermano Itachi

Le extendió un pedazo de papel y una linterna con lo cual corroboro la letra del susodicho dejando sorprendido al chico.

-Por ciertos ojos rojos debes quemarla cuando termines de leerla si no quieres ser descubierto.

El solo asintió mientras leía con rapidez, abriendo los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Naruto Gaara tienen que escuchar esto y no quiero un no como respuesta

_**Querido Sasuke, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez espero que te encuentres muy bien quiero que sepas que jamás creí cuando confirmaron tu muerte.**_

_**Todo era demasiado sospechoso pero el hecho es que fue como si de verdad estuvieras muerto, no hubo ninguna pista para encontrarte o saber que había sido de ti.**_

_**Incluso llegue a creer que era yo el que no aceptaba la verdad.**_

_**Pero hace poco recibí una llamada en la cual me daban informes de tu localización así como de los amigos que te acompañan.**_

_**No se quien haya sido pero por la voz era una chica, alguien de tu edad, ella me pedía entre llanto que les ayudara.**_

_**Si bien no se quien es esta persona le estoy agradecido por darme la alegría de haberte encontrado.**_

_**Pero lo malo es que no hay forma de sacarte de ahí de manera legal, la persona que tenga controlado ese sitio esta muy bien protegida por lo que es inútil hacerlo de ese modo.**_

_**Es por ello que contacte con varios amigos míos que me ayudaran en su escape con lo cual podremos poner al descubierto toda esa organización, Deidara y Sasori entraran como guardias ya que son muy hábiles en lo que ellos llaman "arte" seguramente Deidara estará fanfarroneando sobre eso así que no le molestes o es capaz de dejarte en aquel sitio.**_

_**Por el momento estamos analizando la manera de hacerlo pero nos llevara tiempo el hacerlo, no pierdas las esperanzas por que no voy a dejarte ahí.**_

_**Por los datos que nos proporciono esta chica pude encontrar a los familiares de tus amigos, de Gaara sus hermanos también le han buscado por años igual sin éxito pero ellos están ayudándonos en la estructura de la zona y sus alrededores, con lo cual estamos planeando varias rutas de escape.**_

_**De Naruto sus abuelos le perdieron de niño y por lo que investigue hay algo mas, Sasuke has que recuerde bien que fue lo que paso el día en que fue apresado, no concuerda la información que se tiene en su expediente.**_

_**Le agregaron cargos extras y se notifico que murió durante el traspaso a un orfanato río lo cual ya no creo nada, lo que creo es que hubo algo mas para que quisieran enviarlo y que pareciera un accidente.**_

_**Seguiré en contacto con mis amigos pero deben tener cuidado no se dejen derrotar**_

_**No me despido pues se que pronto estaremos juntos**_

_**Asta entonces**_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

De nuevo aquello se lleno de un largo silencio mientras Sasuke apretaba la carta con fuerza y aceptaba el fuego que Sai le ofrecía, mientras aquella carta se esfumaba junto con la llama.

Naruto por fin comprendió algo que le hizo levantarse ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-Hinata sabia de todos nosotros ella era la única que sabe que estamos aquí…entonces

-Seguramente ella fue quien le hablo a mi hermano

-Entonces Zorro saldremos a buscarla Sai le sonreía mientras le abrazaba por detrás provocando unas risas de sus amigos y la furia del rubio pero fue contenida.

-Si Sai saldremos de aquí mientras se alejaba de su agarre y tomabas las cosas del suelo y comenzaba a comer

-Oye no te lo acabes Dobe

-Je je si no te apuras Teme te quedaras sin comer

-Supongo que tendré que pelear antes de que estos dos terminen sin dejarme nada

Sai les miraba divertido mientras afuera Sasori miraba a Deidara quien continuaba masticando goma de mascar

-Sigues pegándola donde te viene en gana

-Oye no cuestiones mi Arte

-Como digas…ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo

-Si como digas

Sai se retiraba del cuarto de castigo mientras regresaba su frío rostro el cual ahora solo era una cáscara que cubría un calido corazón

**Próximo capitulo**

**La pintura de la joven y el Recuerdo olvidado**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	9. La pintura de la joven y el Recuerdo olv

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**La pintura de la joven y el Recuerdo olvidado**

En aquella habitación iluminada el joven de piel pálida trazaba con el pincel sobre el lienzo, casi sin mirar a la persona que posaba para aquel dibujo.

Pero algo comenzaba a molestarle ya que después de un tiempo le fue imposible continuar con aquel dibujo.

-Ocurre algo Sai

-Mmm…es solo que me cuesta trabajo continuar con el retrato Srita. Konan.

-Tienes problemas para hacerlo

-Yo diría que es la ultima parte que me falta, aquella que me encargo el Sr. Yahiko.

-Y cual es

-Su sonrisa

Aquello hizo que la chica de mirada vacía se levantara para acercarse al lugar del chico, observo aquel lienzo sin terminar y pudo comprobar la gran habilidad que poseía.

Solo había partes aun sin terminar lo que el mencionaba "la sonrisa" además del área de los ojos.

-También faltan los detalles de los ojos

-Si, si no puedo terminar la sonrisa esta debe ir ligada con los ojos, eso lo leí en un libro.

-Solo termina de hacerlo aquello es insignificante y no amerita que te detengas demasiado.

-Usted cree…pero me he estado preguntado…cual es la sonrisa de la Srita Konan.

Ella entendió a lo que se refería el chico y de nuevo tenía aquel molesto pensamiento, dudas y otras cosas girándole por la cabeza, es que acaso ella no se había olvidado de cualquier sentimiento que perturbara su trabajo.

La presencia de alguien hizo que se levantaran para dejarle el paso.

-Como va el retrato Sai – acercándose para apreciar el trabajo mientras veía sin mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro.

-Solo faltan algunos detalles Sr. Yahiko, pero usted me encargo un retrato de la Srita. Konan sonriendo…pero tengo un problema con ello, no se que tipo de sonrisa es la de la Srita.

-Ya veo termínalo cuanto antes, aun tenemos cosas por hacer si te han servido todos esos libros sabrás como terminarlo, esto también es una prueba para ti y ver el resultado de tus habilidades, además quiero que termines con el interrogatorio para que tengas el retrato de la persona que ha estado merodeando.

-Como usted diga, en ese caso me retiro, quiero emplear un método que acabo de leer y será una buena oportunidad para poder emplearlo.

El chico tomo algunas de sus cosas y salio de la habitación dejando a la pareja envuelta en un largo silencio, la joven parecía algo confundida provocando una extraña curiosidad en el chico de cabello naranja.

-Que ocurre Konan.

-Por que has pedido un retrato mío

-Es solo para tenerlo en la habitación y ver a la Konan que eras antes de conocer el Dolor.

Si se tratara de una persona normal aquello hubiera sido un tipo de burla a lo que era ahora la chica, pero esta lo tomo como algo parte de su trabajo.

De hecho no recordaba si ella había sonreído antes, y si lo había hecho que tipo de sonrisa era la que adornaba su rostro.

Estaba por terminar el castigo de los chicos por lo que Sai tenía que apresurarse en su cometido o seria el que estuviera en problemas.

De alguna forma tenia que terminar el retrato de la chica pero como hacerlo sin meterla en problemas y ayudar al rubio.

Y estaba aquello que le había dado vueltas por la cabeza, lo que en la carta de Itachi había mencionado sobre los cargos que habían hecho a su pequeño zorro, algo había más, algo que el chico probablemente había olvidado.

Así que estuvo leyendo acerca de psicología y medicina para poder entender y ver de que manera proceder, y como había mencionado había un método que le llamo mucho la atención y que seguramente le ayudaría a su cometido.

Por fortuna la guardia la tenían de nuevo Sasori y Deidara por lo que no tendría que fingir con su trabajo, pero últimamente aquel rubio estaba demasiado explosivo, esa era la mejor expresión para describirlo y era curioso que Sasori los haya descrito como el trío de artistas controversiales.

Si era raro viniendo del pelirrojo pero quien era el para criticar a tan buen nuevo amigo…

Y no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que el rubio lo recibiera de mala gana, el era mucho mas expresivo que su compañero y se enojaba con mucha facilidad además de que decía que el no era para nada un artista y le molestaba que su Sensei lo tuviera en esa consideración.

Paso como siempre directo al oscuro cuarto mientras seguía escuchando los descontentos del rubio en contra del pelirrojo por permitirle al chico creerse semejante cosa.

-Hola pequeños monstruos que tal su día – dejando ver su sonrisa al verles todos enfuruñados

-Podrías dejar de decirnos de ese modo, que acaso no aprendes nada –Sasuke mostraba su enojo como todos los días al ver al chico, aquello se estaba convirtiendo un ritual.

Sasuke peleando con Sai mientras Gaara hacia la mención de evitarlos a como diera lugar y Naruto buscando en la bolsa del chico algún alimento.

-Para Sai aquello le parecía de lo más divertido

-Que haremos…chow…hoy…chow

Los tres voltearon a ver al rubio que de nueva cuenta se llenaba la boca y no paraba de hablar.

-Me rindo el dobe es un caso perdido.

-Ignóralo Sai que noticias tienes

No muy buenas noticias, dentro de poco llegara la persona que controla todo el reformatorio junto con algunos de su ayudantes, es por ello que deberán estar de lo mas calmados o serán sujetos de pruebas.

-Eso no se oye bien

-Déjalo continuar dobe

-Sobre tu fantasma si no llevo hoy un retrato de el te lo sacaran a la fuerza

-Pues que lo intenten ya verán si pueden hacerlo

Pero esta vez fue Gaara quien hizo que se callara con un golpe en la cabeza – basta Naruto esto es serio-

-Si dobe no sobrevivirás para salir de aquí y buscar a tu fantasma así que deja de ser molesto.

-No debes menospreciarlos, ellos son muy fuertes y tienen muchos recursos enfrentarlos directamente seria un suicidio.

-Esta bien me controlare, pero no dejare que hagan algo en contra de Hinata Chan.

Por ello dibujare un retrato falso pero que sea creíble.

-OH Sai eres muy listo

-Pero hoy quiero hacer algo contigo zorro, espero que te dejes sin resistirte

Aquello hizo que el rubio retrocediera bastante nervioso mientras los otros dos también daban dos pasos hacia atrás, el pálido chico miraba curioso aquel movimiento.

-Que extraño pensé que seria más fácil

-Que es lo que quieres hacerme depravado

-Depravado?

-Que deseas hacer Sai, antes de que Naruto y a nosotros nos de un infarto

-Infarto? No se que puede ser pero quiero poner en practica la hipnosis, con ello espero poder sacar el recuerdo oculto del zorro y saber que

-Momento¡¡¡ esperas que sea tu conejillo de indias

-Conejillo? No eras un zorro

Naruto de nueva cuenta comenzaba con el Tick en el ojo, no entendía como a veces quería a ese chico y otras veces como la que estaba viviendo deseaba hacerlo callar.

-Otro Tick sabes creo que te falta…

-Ya esta bien dejare que hagas lo que quieras

-Me alegra zorro ahora acércate y mira este reloj

-Donde lo conseguiste?

-Lo tome prestado

-Dobe deja de hacer preguntas y concéntrate

-Pero…el rubio hacia pucheros no convencido de lo que el chico quería hacer.

-Naruto solo hazlo

-Esta bien pero no me gusta que jueguen conmigo

-Zorro mira como va y viene y deja que tu mente se funda con el, un ir y venir, sientes tu cuerpo pesado y tu mente libre

-No creo que el dobe sea tan…

Pero el rubio comenzó a sacar pequeños ronquidos que llamaron la atención de los tres asombrándolos.

-No puedo creerlo de verdad funciono

-Tratándose del pequeño cerebro que tiene no me sorprende para nada el dobe.

-Sai continúa antes de que se acabe el tiempo

-Bien Zorro…tu mente es tan ligera que regresa en el tiempo, más y más y nos llevaras al momento en que ocurrió todo, el momento en que dio inicio para que te trajeran a este sitio…puedes verlo

-Si

-Que ves?

-Yo…a la edad de cuatro años

-Que haces?

-Estoy corriendo

-Estas escapando?

-No

-Que haces?

-Corro con alguien…una niña

-Y que mas, solo déjate llevar y ve como sucedieron las cosas

**Ella me conoció en la calle, yo moría de hambre y ella me miro con tristeza y me dejo unas golosinas, diario pasaba junto a su familia y siempre hacia lo mismo.**

**Su madre sonreía era muy hermosa y nunca pareció molestarle mi presencia.**

**Era mi amiga y me sonreía, siempre me sonreía ambas me regalaban una sonrisa sin juzgarme.**

**Su padre era lo contrario, muy serio y orgulloso, cuando el venia ella siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza y a veces lloraba, eso me enfurecía.**

**Ahora la veo ese día ella escapo, había estado encerrada tanto tiempo que parecía morir y solo deseaba poder verme.**

**Se veía más pálida de lo normal, pero en cuanto me vio corrió a mis brazos y no me soltó, lloro con desesperación se sentía tan sola, si no fuera por su madre ella hubiera muerto de soledad hace tiempo y el hallarme en sus palabras fue como encontrar el sol.**

**Ese día solo corrimos y jugamos, como lo que éramos dos niños.**

**Robe un pedazo de pan para que pudiera comer y nos encontraron, entre ellos estaban sus padres, así que la tome de la mano y corrí como desesperado.**

**Pero no me fije al cruzar y un auto vino a toda velocidad, lo único que hice fue cubrirla como sin con ello pudiera protegerla.**

**Pero alguien hizo lo mismo con nosotros y el auto volcó, ninguno sufrió daño alguno pero cuando vi quien nos había protegido me di cuenta de que era la madre de la niña.**

**Ella estaba tirada en el suelo sin vida.**

**La niña lloraba desconsolada tratando de reanimar a su madre, verla así me mato…no pude soportarlo y el duro golpe de su padre hizo que perdiera la conciencia.**

**Cuando desperté solo recordaba el incidente del pan…no se por que…no recordaba nada mas y solo sentía dolor.**

-Recuerdas el nombre de aquella niña

-Si

-Puedes pronunciarlo

-H… Hin..Hinata…Hinata Hyuga.

-Bien ahora estas regresando y a la cuenta de tres abrirás los ojos…1…2…3

El rubio abrió en efecto los ojos pero de ellos ahora solo salían lágrimas que cubrían por completo su rostro, no podía evitarlas y no quería hacerlo.

Los chicos le miraban en silencio al comprender lo ocurrido, y el pálido chico empleo de nueva cuenta aquello que aprendió en los libros acerca de la amistad.

Le tomo y abrazo fuertemente mientras el chico rompía en llanto dango grandes gritos que eran escuchados por todo el sitio.

-Esos gritos, acaso di orden de que se castigara a alguien el día de hoy

-Ninguna Yahiko, deben ser de los chicos del cuarto de castigo # 52

-Ya veo…Sai esta siendo de gran utilidad deberé preguntarle después el método que empleo siento curiosidad.

Ella miraba hacia la puerta preguntándose de nueva cuenta acerca de ello.

Sasori, Deidara y Sai salían del cuarto de castigo habiendo hecho un nuevo cambio en la vigilancia, Sai llevaba un retrato que convenciera sin dejar sospechas, en este caso se trataba de un chico dibujado.

Deidara se alejo mascando como de costumbre goma de mascar y alegando que su arte explotaría muy pronto.

Sasori envío un rápido mensaje de texto por el celular el cual alguien que no conociera la abreviación jamás lo hubiera comprendido, pero traducido seria leído de la siguiente forma.

**Itachi: busca información de Hinata Hyuga ella fue la que hablo y te dio los informes sobre tu hermano, el apellido se me hace conocido así que ten cuidado. Sasori**.

Todos hacían sus movimientos lo mas preciso posible.

Konan regreso al cuarto donde el chico pálido trabaja siempre, le encontró ahí haciendo un nuevo lienzo.

-No tenías trabajo que hacer?

-Ya lo he terminado y por ello debo terminar este

Miro el anterior lienzo de su retrato y le extraño que hiciera uno nuevo

-Por que haces uno nuevo?

Por que me encargaron hacer un retrato de usted sonriendo

Ella le miraba sin comprenderle de nuevo hasta que el chico hizo una señal de que había terminado su pintura y que se acercara a verla.

Se quedo de pie completamente helada y por primera vez sin poder decir nada, no sabia que le estaba pasando pero al ver el cuadro terminado algo salio a través de sus ojos.

-Lagrimas, Srita Konan esta llorando

-Así parece.

El retrato mostraba a una niña sonriendo felizmente, entre sus manos sostenía una rosa blanca y sus ojos solo mostraban esperanza y bondad.

Sai solo pensaba que ese día parecía que le tocaría consolar a la gente y levantándose de su asiento se acerco a la chica y le abrazo como le hizo con el chico.

Ella solo sintió como sus lagrimas continuaban saliendo sin comprender el porque

**Nos acercamos al final de la historia muy pronto quedara todo revelado y espero poder darles un buen final para esta historia del cual estén orgullosos.**

**Aprecio todos sus comentarios y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	10. Delirio

**Como siempre Naruto y sus derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto solo son tomados prestados, así que disfruten de la lectura. **

**DELIRIO**

Aquel hombre de cabellera naranja y el rostro cubierto de Piercing no dejaba de mirar aquel retrato que le había sido entregado no hace mucho, aun sentado y bebiendo cosa que jamás había hecho en toda su vida.

Por algún motivo estaba molesto, algo que no le estaba permitido, por que era un sentimiento y como tal no debería tenerlos.

Pero jamás esperaría que el chico conocido como Sai pudiera haber captado con tal fidelidad lo que en un momento fue Konan.

Sentado en un viejo sillón con el rostro recargado sobre una mano y con la otra sostenía una copa de vino, observaba con furia aquel retrato, por que había pedido algo como aquello, por que estaba furioso con el chico si había cumplido perfectamente lo que el le había encomendado.

Y la sola imagen del chico abrazando a Konan le hizo sentir una mayor furia y aplastando la copa de vino hizo que se quebrara, mientras los vidrios se incrustaban en su mano al mismo tiempo que esta comenzaba a sangrar, pero para el aquello no significaba nada.

Al fin y al cabo el dolor vivido no era nada en comparación con aquello.

El solo recuerdo de días felices le hizo ver tiempo atrás.

Tres huérfanos que sobrevivían a base de robos, el recuerdo de alguna familia era nulo pero el haberse encontrado fue lo que en ese momento les mantenía con vida.

Konan era una niña amable y gentil, no importaba cual duro se las vieran ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para ellos, tenia un talento innato para el Origami con el cual gustaba de hacerles regalos para alegrarles.

Por su parte Nagato era un chico demasiado amable, que sin importar su sufrimiento prefería ver a la gente feliz, el por su parte siempre se burlaba de su cabello rojo que le cubría los ojos y siempre tropezaba.

En cuanto a el era un chico enérgico y alegre que siempre buscaba protegerlos a como diera lugar.

Así eran ellos, solos sin nadie que viera por ellos, pero eso jamás importo.

Hasta aquel día que cambio por completo sus vidas.

Al ser acusados de varios robos fueron llevados a varias instituciones juveniles, y al principio todo estuvo muy bien, tenían comida y un techo seguro mientras se les educaba para que pudieran sobrevivir afuera.

Pero fueron separados y llevados a otros sitios con el pretexto de un nuevo proyecto el cual reivindicaría el sistema.

Jamás se imagino que terminarían separados.

Intento por todos los medios escapar pero fue inútil, entre mas lo intentaba mas le encerraban y golpeaban hasta que la noticia de la muerte de Nagato se hizo presente.

Sintió en ese momento que su mundo caía, la seguridad que una vez tuvo se desplomo tan fuerte como una piedra en el agua, hundiéndose lenta y profundamente.

Pero el recuerdo de Konan le hizo volver en si, al menos a ella le protegería, pero estaba muy lejos de aquel noble sentimiento.

Cuando volvió a ver a Konan ya no era la misma, pálida y ojerosa, aquella dulce mirada era opacada por una llena de miedo y horror, de sus labios solo salían mas que palabras incoherentes y su mente se iba alejando de el.

Era mas de lo que el podría haber soportado, ni los golpes ni humillaciones habían podido doblegarle, pero el perder a su mejor amigo y el estar perdiendo a Konan le iban conduciendo a la locura.

Pero apareció aquel hombre ofreciéndole la salvación.

Un camino en el cual el sufrimiento dejaría de serlo, donde no habrían mas lagrimas ni soledad, nada de lo que conocía seria un tormento para el.

Le ofrecían la salvación y el único precio era dejar de sentir, solamente dejar que su corazón muriera en vida.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvar a Konan y salvarse con ella.

Desde aquella vez, ella dejo de reír o llorar, sus cuerpos no eran mas que cascarones vacíos que obedecían al menor chasquido que se les diera.

Pero hoy por primera vez desde hace tantos años, tenía una furia enorme que le comenzaba a consumir, sabia que lo que le había llevado a todo eso era proteger a la chica, y sabia muy bien que hubiera ido al mismo infierno por ella.

Pero el verla abrazada al pálido chico le había perturbado y la pintura frente a el, le estaba trayendo muy malos recuerdos.

Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanta dispuesto a romper aquel cuadro y terminar con todo aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que seria inútil hacerlo.

Tomo la botella y comenzó a beber directamente de ella como si no hubiera bebido en mucho tiempo, al menos quería olvidarse de todo aquello.

Acaso no había olvidado sentir, por que seguía el dolor persiguiéndole.

Con el resto del vino limpio su herida y salio de aquel cuarto, le esperaban y sabia que no debía hacerles perder el tiempo, pero tendría que ver como decirles que había castigado por primera vez al chico que habían preparado para ser un doble cara.

Mentiría al decir que lo tiene investigando.

Y se sentía raro al hacerlo.

Por su parte Sai no parecía estar sufriendo mucho encarcelado, le gustaba la compañía de sus queridos monstruos, aunque sabia que si se descuidaba mucho algún día seguramente le matarían por sus comentarios.

Aunque tampoco sabia el porque se molestaban tanto.

Al mismo tiempo se había llevado un golpe al explicarle al rubio el por que había funcionado a la perfección su experimento de Hipnosis, no le gusto que le dijera que su cerebro se asimilaba con cierto animalito que no repetiría por las repercusiones que esto traería.

No habían obtenido aun respuesta por parte de Itachi, y con la extrema vigilancia que había en el lugar no había más remedio que permanecer al margen por un tiempo.

Y mas por que nunca llegaron a pensar que el pálido chico alguna vez seria castigado, lo que les puso en tensión al sentirse descubiertos, pero la explicación que dio el chico les dejo mas intrigados sin saber entonces cual fue la causa exacta del castigo.

El resto de aquel día Sai se la paso hablando de libros leídos llevados a las practicas gracias a que ellos habían sido de mucha ayuda, y no solo en ellos si no en otras personas que le son también interesantes.

El pobre Naruto solo pedía que el día terminara pronto, el escuchar acerca de sus traumas llevados a otro nivel no le agradaba para nada, el entendimiento que tenia con el chico era algo mínimo, su trauma de aquel evento fue demasiado para su edad en aquel entonces lo que provoco que a manera de protegerse olvido los eventos mas dolorosos.

Esto es traducción de Sasuke para Naruto.

Pero solo el pensar en que Hinata le había buscado y encontrado y seguramente dadas las circunstancias se adapto a lo que sucedía,

-Hinata-Chan debió sufrir mucho al pensar que la había olvidado, y aun así ella seguía viniendo…pero por que dejo de venir, acaso se canso de todo esto.

-Ya deja de torturarte Dobe, que no has aprendido nada de lo que ha pasado

-Es cierto Naruto, lo importante ahora es no dejarse llevar por la tristeza y seguir pensando en como salir de aquí, ahora sabemos que hay alguien que nos espera afuera, a ti tus abuelos y esa chica.

-Si es cierto – con cierto desgano pero aferrandose con fuerza a esa esperanza.

-Que bien zorro debes estar tranquilo para que no llames la atención – ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio – anunciaron que el maestro llegaría el 10 de octubre por la tarde, así que no debes hacer ningún escándalo.

-Maestro? – aquello hizo que Gaara y Sasuke se preocuparan al ver la seriedad del chico.

-Así es como se le llama

-Que ocurre Naruto has puesto una cara de miedo

-Sucede algo Dobe

-Ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡

-Que ocurre¡¡¡

-Es mi cumpleaños

-Idiota deja de asustarnos de ese modo Dobe

-Pero como es que recuerdas eso y no otras cosas

-No lo se pero lo recuerdo

-Esta vez si te pasaste

-Mmm un cumpleaños, me pregunto cuando será el miro

-Que no lo recuerdas, no sabes cuando naciste

-No, eso es algo irrelevante para mí, pero siento curiosidad por uno

-Sasuke mostró una sonrisa al escuchar aquello – Sabes Sai cuando alguien cumple años recibe muchos abrazos.

-De veras eso puedo hacerlo

-Queee¡¡ Sasuke Maldito¡¡¡

El cuarto se lleno de gritos mientras los guardias que hacían la vigilancia ese día escuchaban con terror lo que ocurría, Sasori y Deidara pasaban a un lado tranquilamente

-Yo que ustedes mejor ni me asomaba, no crean que metieron a Sai solamente para que juegue – el pelirrojo les advertía mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

Al escuchar aquella advertencia prefirieron hacer de oídos sordos.

Deidara no pudo más que soltarse a reír al ver la reacción de aquellos hombres y de escuchar uno terribles gritos imaginándose lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la celda.

-Sasori Sempai acaso no te cansas de estar con ese celular.

-Es el único medio que tenemos por el momento para comunicarnos, pero muy pronto no dejaran que los utilicemos por lo debo aprovechar al máximo mientras pueda, hay rumores de que habrán varios cambios y debemos estar preparados.

-Que aburrido, Itachi sigue sin decir nada

-No acaba de llegar un mensaje de el, es sobre los Hyuga…por lo mientras hay que apurarnos acaba de llegar al que nombran maestro.

Un gran tumulto comenzaba a ser escuchado mientras se formaban filas permitiéndole el paso a un hombre de edad madura, su rostro duro y perplejo con algunas cicatrices.

Su lado izquierdo de su rostro era cubierto por algunos vendajes, seguramente ocasionados por algún accidente, conteniéndose con un bastón avanzaba lentamente, examinando cada detalle de aquel sitio.

Yahiko y Konan ya le esperaban mostrándoles sus respetos mientras el hombre se acercaba y escuchaba todo lo que tenían que decirle.

-Mira ese viejo no parece la gran cosa Sasori Sempai

-No te confíes Deidara, a mi me parece mas peligroso de lo que aparenta apúrate o si no levantaremos sospechas.

El ambiente que reinaba en aquel sitio cambio drásticamente con la llegada de aquel hombre, no sabían muy bien que pasaría de ahora en adelante solo que no deberían descuidarse ni por un momento.

**Otro capitulo terminado**

**Nos quedan como cinco para terminar la historia, eso calculo espero no alargarme demasiado para el final, yo creo que muchos adivinaron quien es el "Maestro " **

**Muchos cambios se avecinan con la llegada de tan esperada visita, los cuales no serán para nada benéficos para nuestros chicos.**

**Naruto cumplió 15 años, si al principio de la historia se decía que tenia 14 pero con un poco de ayuda de la traumática escritora, les presiono con el tiempo así que tendrán que apresurarse a salir cuanto antes.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	11. Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**

El hombre de apariencia cansada reposaba tranquilamente mientras Yahiko y Konan de pie le miraban sin ninguna muestra de entusiasmo, miedo o algún tipo de sentimiento por aquel hombre viejo.

Al ver los resultados de muchos años de tratamientos y experimentos quedo satisfecho al comprobar la eficacia con la que aquellos chicos estaban demostrando sus teorías.

-Bien Yahiko dime más acerca de los últimos resultados

-Como podrá ver en los reportes que le he presentado, la eficacia de su programa esta totalmente garantizada, además de que no se han reportado ningún incidente que provoque la ruptura de su sistema.

-Bien me alegra escucharlo…por cierto no he visto a Sai esperaba verlo, quiero comprobar sus últimos avances.

-Mandare traerlo de inmediato señor…le tenemos realizando una investigación

Aquel pequeño titubeo no paso desapercibido por el hombre pero no quiso darle mayor importancia y prefirió seguir escuchando los reportes que espera ansioso.

-Por cierto Konan, necesito que tomes unos nuevos medicamentos…están en fase experimental y quiero comprobar la eficacia de ellos, también busca a algunos chicos para probar con ellos.

-Como diga señor

-Es necesario que los haga en ella señor, no será suficiente en chicos mas jóvenes - el hombre alzo la vista hacia el chico que cuestionaba aquel mandado suyo haciendo que comenzara a notar un cambio sobre el.

-No repetiré de nuevo mis ordenes yo se por que hago las cosas de cierto modo.

El chico permaneció en silencio mientras que por dentro sentía como algo crecía y comenzaba a oprimir su pecho de manera algo violenta, Konan por primera vez veía que el chico comenzaba a mostrar indicios poco aceptables.

-Por cierto las medidas de seguridad que nos ordeno están listas para cuando lo desee – la chica cambio abruptamente el tema tratando de que con ello su compañero fuera olvidado de momento por el maestro.

-Mi querida Konan, me alegra ver que tu eficacia no ha cambiado con los años, también he visto que han entrado nuevos elementos de seguridad, que tan confiables son.

-Son de toda confianza se les ha investigado a cada uno obteniendo hasta ahora excelentes resultados – Yahiko respondió sin perder su sobriedad y mirando fijamente al hombre viejo.

-Ya veo…entonces podrás decirme acerca del rumor de que alguien se paseaba tranquilamente por los alrededores sin que nadie lo notara.

Aquello los sorprendió no esperaban que Danzou se hubiera enterado de aquel percance

-No tiene de que preocuparse, por la zona había un niño rondando pero ya nos hemos encargado de ello, Sai colaboro con el retrato hablado del sujeto.

-Ya veo…entonces me tranquiliza saber que todo esta en orden, necesito descansar un poco pero antes de ello tráeme a Sai…estoy ansioso por ver sus avances como ya te darás cuenta.

-Como diga Maestro – la chica salía de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a la búsqueda del chico, pero a pesar de no mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro había cierta preocupación por dentro, Yahiko le había mentido dos veces y no sabia si aquello tendría consecuencias.

Y no se refería al castigo que recibiera por parte del hombre, si no más bien era al cambio que observaba en su compañero, un cambio para el cual no estaban preparados.

El cambio de guardias se estaba llevando a cabo cuando Konan llego buscando a Sai, en esa ocasión le tocaba la guardia a Sasori y Deidara aquello les tomo por sorpresa ya que era raro que la chica se encargara de esos asuntos.

Deidara la miro muy extrañado su seño fruncido crecía mas y mas mientras Sasori se limitaba a abrir la puerta llamando al chico, este también se sorprendió al ver que la chica le aguardaba, eso era indico de malas noticias.

-Señorita Konan…ocurre algo.

-No te ves muy mal que digamos

-Al parecer nada de que preocuparse…pero supongo que no ha venido hasta aquí para preguntarme por ello.

-Sígueme…el maestro desea hablar contigo

El chico sintió una leve punzada no esperaba que se le requiriera tan pronto, aquel hombre no era alguien a quien se le pudiera engañar tan fácilmente por lo que no sabría si podría mantener un engaño sin ser descubierto, así que en silencio fue siguiendo a la chica mientras el rubio le miraba con preocupación.

A punto de decir algo Sasori le cubrió la boca mientras en un rápido movimiento entraba a la celda y Deidara la cerraba rápidamente.

Forcejeando con el mientras con un leve sonido de que hiciera silencio se dispuso a escuchar si alguien había notado aquello.

El sonido de unos golpeteos en la puerta por parte de Deidara le dio a entender que hasta ahora todo había pasado desapercibido.

-Bien tenemos poco tiempo y hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y ni se te ocurra armar algún escándalo chiquillo.

Naruto no le agrado mucho la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas pero por la expresión que tenia el pelirrojo decidió no decir nada por el momento.

-Que ocurre mi hermano ha dicho algo – Sasuke estaba ansioso por las posibles noticias que pudieran haber llegado de su hermano mayor.

-Antes que nada escuchen con atención…las medidas que están a punto de emplearse cambiaran todos los planes que teníamos.

-Que quieres decir – Gaara pudor ver en aquella oscuridad iluminada por una pequeña lámpara la expresión de preocupación de aquel chico.

-Poco a poco nos están dejando incomunicados además de que habrá cámaras de vigilancia las 24 horas, aquí solo había una que daba en el frente pero con los movimientos que están haciendo no habrá ni un momento para un descuido.

-Tan grave es – El pelinegro comenzaba a inquietarse al escuchar la magnitud de las cosas.

-Si por lo que he escuchado incluso colocaran una cámara en esta celda, lo que ya no será para nada favorable el asunto

-En pocas palabras seremos como unas ratas de laboratorio vigiladas día y noche – Gaara se cruzaba de brazos imaginando lo que trataban de hacer.

-Así es…el tipo que llaman maestro permanecerá aquí un buen rato y creo que acaban de ver a Sai por ultima vez.

-Que demonios piensa ese tipo que somos animales, me esta cansando todo esto no puedo seguir así necesitamos poder movernos- el rubio estaba demasiado molesto por el cambio de planes que les estaban haciendo.

-Ya cállate Dobe de lo contrario solo saldrás en una camilla directo para tu entierro.

-Eso es serio no es momento para que ustedes sigan peleando. –Gaara como siempre con la mayor de las paciencias trataba de calmar a sus dos compañeros.

-Esta bien Gaara…pero el teme

-Ya basta no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes…Itachi averiguo algo sobre los Hyuga

-De verdad¡¡¡ sabe algo de Hinata Chan

-Ya cállate Dobe o yo mismo te hare silenciar

-Por favor dejen de pelear en este momento

Sasori estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos dos chicos, no le importaría dejarlos a su suerte pero Itachi nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Bien escúchenme o los amarrare para que lo hagan…la familia Hyuga es muy poderosa el padre pertenecía a una organización política que tiene muchos recursos en el gobierno, en un principio se conformo por Hiashi Hyuga padre, su esposa e hija pero la madre murió en un accidente por lo que ya todos sabemos.

Hiashi uso todos los medios para que Naruto no saliera en un buen tiempo al principio fue llevado a una institución donde se le trato como un menor de la calle, nada grave pero que con el tiempo seguramente hubieras salido bajo adopción.

Ahí fue donde el hizo los movimientos y lo trasladaron a este sitio donde para el mundo tu habías muerto, tus abuelos de hecho hicieron una investigación sin ningún resultado.

Los fondos que sostienen este sitio y las conexiones han logrado que muchas personas estén dadas por muertas por la sociedad, con ello su destino es marcado desde que ingresan aquí.

Puesto que los primeros años son objeto de algunos experimentos sin mayor alcance

-Que quieres decir- Sasuke trataba de entender a que magnitud llegaba cada movimiento que hacían

-Que estudian sus movimientos, aptitudes y otras cosas que sean de interés para ellos, y posteriormente deciden quien es mas apto para cada experimento que tienen.

Un ejemplo fue Sai que a temprana edad fue reclutado y separado del resto de los demás internos, mientras que otros quedan a espera de otras opciones.

-Eso quiere decir que pueden hacer algo de improviso de acuerdo a lo que ellos consideren –Gaara cada vez entendía lo sucio que era toda aquella organización.

-Exacto pero déjenme terminar…Itachi trato de hallar a tu amiguita pero no hay ningún rastro de ella

-Que quieres decir –Naruto asustado al escuchar de la chica.

-No podemos hallarla aun…es algo raro tomando en cuenta a su familia, su apellido tiene mucho peso y no hay algo que nos de alguna señal para encontrarla…pensamos que su padre podría tener algo que ver pero el murió hace mas de tres años.

-Entonces donde esta ella que le ha pasado- El rubio comenzaba a temer por la suerte de la joven

-Cálmate Dobe si te ha estado visitando todo este tiempo es por que ella esta bien

-Pero…

-Escúchame Naruto la estamos buscando…la llamada que le hizo a Itachi estaba protegida

-Que quiere decir eso?

-Ah – un largo suspiro mientras hacia un conteo mental – eso quiere decir que no hay manera de localizar el origen de la llamada, si logramos hacerlo podremos dar con su paradero o algo que nos ayude a encontrarla.

Pero por otro lado hay una persona que nos esta ayudando con ello, un chico que antes fue un estafador muy bueno y esta tratando de ubicar esa llamada.

-Entonces hay una esperanza – deseaba escuchar aquello con tanta fuerza antes de perder la razón.

-Muy pequeña pero la hay…aunque en este momento debemos preocuparnos mas por nosotros que por ella, adentro nosotros y ella afuera no hay mucho que hacer.

-Esta bien…pero si averiguan algo

-Te lo diré tenlo por seguro…pero estamos investigando quien esta dirigiendo los negocios de la familia Hyuga el único heredero debería ser esa chica pero dudo que ella tenga algo que ver…

-Que quieres decir?

Todo el dinero que se emplea para este sitio y provee para los experimentos es directamente de los Hyuga, descubrieron una cuenta clandestina pero solo viene bajo el apellido no hay nombres ni una sola dirección.

-Eso es algo sospechoso si solo había tres integrantes de la familia y dos están muertos y el tercero legalmente no podría ejércelo aunque quisiese.- Sasuke no lograba entender quien podría estar ayudando bajo el apellido de la chica.

-Si descubrimos quien es podríamos averiguar mas y tal vez tendríamos las pruebas de lo que se esta haciendo.

Detrás de la puerta se escucho de nuevo unos golpes que alertaron al pelirrojo

-Bien es todo por hoy…piensen en algún modo de hacer las cosas teniendo la información que acabo de decirles y ya veremos como proceder – la puerta se abrió y el chico salio antes de que alguno pudiera decir una palabra.

-Naruto…al ver al chico con una expresión demasiado triste

-Hay que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible…siento que Hinata Chan…no esta segura

-Tranquilo tenemos mas información con la cual trabajar y debemos hacernos a la idea de que Sai no estará por aquí en un buen tiempo

-Gaara has pensado en algo

-Tal vez…pero creo que debemos esperar por mas información hoy es el ultimo día que nos tienen en este sitio, a no ser que cambien de parecer pero saliendo de aquí todos tendremos que ser de lo mas dóciles, mas de lo que ellos pudieran desear.

-Ah eso no me gusta – haciendo un enorme puchero el rubio daba a notar su malestar en contra de esa idea.

-Cállate Dobe

-No me calles Teme

-Silencio los dos…hay dos posibilidades con esta idea…podrían llevarnos y comenzar con alguno de sus tratamientos para dulcificarnos a su modo o podrían no creernos para nada y hacérnoslas mas difícil.

-Pero si podemos llegar mas adentro de las oficinas tal vez encontremos más información

-Si por dentro podremos hallar un punto débil a todo esto.

-Esta bien…debemos hacer todo por salir de este sitio

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras continuaban pensando en posibles soluciones.

El chico pálido se encontraba frente al maestro mientras este le miraba detenidamente analizando cada expresión que el chico mostraba.

-Bien quiero que todo este listo a más tardar mañana me entendieron los tres

-Si -al unísono mientras el hombre se levantaba y se dirigía a descansar

-Por cierto Sai…esa sonrisa…es molesta quítala de tu rostro.

-Como usted ordene señor.

En otro sitio a muchos kilómetros de distancia un chico alto de cabellera negra atada en una coleta hablaba con una chica rubia menor que el.

-Entonces estas son las posibles rutas de escape del sitio Temari

-Si al ser una zona muy descubierta por lo menos los primeros 20 kilómetros es fácil detectar un escape, pero más adentro esta la ciudad la cual conecta con otros medios de transporte.

-Cuanto tiempo tomaría el ir hasta allá

-Kankuro ha estado en el sitio y ha hecho un calculo preciso de quince minutos caminando no es pesado el recorrido, pero descubrió por los mapas que hay una zona que es imperceptible pero toma mas de una hora llegar al sitio.

-De verdad ese seria un buen escape no es cierto?

-Así es, y como te digo si no fuera por los mapas nunca la hubieras encontrado como los obtuviste

-Me los enviaron…creo que es esa misma niña, los recibí poco después de su llamada pero no hay manera de encontrar la dirección de donde fueron enviados.

-Demasiadas molestias por no ser encontrada

-O seguramente trata de protegerse y no ser descubierta, tu novio aun no encuentra el origen de la llamada

-No Shika esta teniendo problemas para hacerlo y mira que es un genio para ello, pero la manera en que se llevo a cabo todo le da a indicar que posiblemente haya sido de alguno de esos sitios.

-Quieres decir que ella podría estar en algún sitio de aquella zona

-Si creo que por lo que me explicabas de la ayuda que los Hyuga dan al reformatorio seguramente el sitio debe tener medios para protegerse, teléfonos, direcciones que se yo.

-Bien presiónalo para que pueda sacar la información lo más pronto posible

-No te preocupes es un perezoso pero al final un genio

-Si me pregunto como es que llego a llegar a ser tan buen estafador con las ganas que le pone a las cosas

-Es todo un misterio.

-Bien debo irme hoy llegan los abuelos de Naruto y esperan tener noticias de su nieto y debo responder pronto al mensaje de Sasori.

-Bien cuidate Itachi

Igualmente.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	12. Infierno

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**INFIERNO**

El tiempo empezó a correr de forma lenta y poco agradable, las horas pasaron a ser días y estos a su vez llegaron hasta ser tres meses, su suerte no era para nada buena.

Danzou convirtió aquel sitio en su peor pesadilla, un infierno.

Cada día era algo que se tenia ya establecido y debía cumplirse al pie de la letra de lo contrario los castigos eran mas severos y no eran tanto los golpes, aquello iba mas allá de todo eso, era ir acabando con su alma poco a poco.

Desde que el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana una fuerte alarma sonaba indicando que tenían menos de quince minutos para estar listos afuera de sus celdas.

A partir de ahí el desayuno contaba con otros quince minutos después de los ejercicios matutinos, tendrían clases especiales que durarían hasta las tres de la tarde en donde el menor indicio de algún reclamo o falta de coordinación era suficiente para ser enviado a una clase especial.

Cada movimiento era vigilado por cámaras de seguridad que marcaban el paso minuto a minuto seguido por la fiel alarma que ponía los nervios de punta al ser escuchada.

Muy pronto muchos comenzaron a recaer en síntomas de stress muy fuertes que les llevaron a ser internados en la zona médica, algunos regresaban a los pocos minutos mientras otros jamás volvían a ser vistos.

Únicamente había dos momentos del día en el que podían hablar sin ningún problema:

El Baño y al momento de dormir.

Cada movimiento que se daba en aquel lugar era grabado y revisado cuidadosamente, no había motivos para errores que pudieran ocasionar la molestia del Maestro.

Konan se le veía cada vez mas pálida si aquello fuera posible, se notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a causarle un gran esfuerzo para poder moverse, parecía que perdía peso con el pasar del tiempo y esto comenzaba a causarle una gran preocupación a Yahiko.

Este veía en silencio como la chica iba decayendo poco a poco sin que el pudiera hacer algo, sintiendo algo por dentro que jamás hubiera creído volver a sentir, mas que eso la sensación del dolor invadiendo su cuerpo, aquello por lo cual permitió que manejaran todo lo que había en el y con lo cual creyó salvar a Konan.

Ahora dudaba de todo aquello…en verdad la había salvado o acaso los había condenado juntos.

Naruto cada vez soportaba menos aquella situación, el hecho de aguantar todas aquellas reglas que consideraba fuera de lugar, los rigurosos sistemas que le hacían volverse loco a cada instante y lo poco que podía mantenerse en clases.

Definitivamente aquello no era su fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento haría alguna locura, pero gracias a que ellos tres sen mantenían unidos habían logrado subsistir sin ninguna sospecha de sus planes de fuga.

Aunque comenzaban a creer que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese sitio a ver crecer el polvo arrinconado bajo su cama.

Eran contados los momentos en que tenían noticias de afuera que fueran alentadoras, solo escuchaban que se encontraban preparando para que en pocos meses se diera el plan.

Pero cada día apagaba las pocas esperanzas que tenían.

Tampoco entendían que tanto hacían aquellos dos personajes tan característicos sobre su plan de fuga, solo los veían ir y venir, Deidara como siempre burlándose de aquello que no le era en gracia y mascando su típica goma de mascar, Sasori solo le veía mientras había adquirido un extraño habito de leer en sus descansos.

De Sai seguía al lado de Danzou y Yahiko se corrían rumores de que muy pronto seria transferido hacia otro sitio en donde se le darían nuevas actividades, pero muchos conociéndole no sabrían que ocultaba bajo aquel rostro ya que constantemente su Maestro le indicaba cual mostrar.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban tomando rumbos muy diferentes y las cosas saliéndose de su control, sus mentes comenzaban a divagar y no lograban pensar con claridad.

Aquello era su infierno.

La ventaja que tenía Sai era que tenía mas libertad para realizar algunas cosas como el acceso a diversa información y programas que pocos tenían paso.

Llegada de nuevos chicos, el sitio hacia donde se enviaban a aquellos que les eran de utilidad y los que no cubrían su perfil.

Con aquello pudo descubrir muchas cosas que desconocía y que desenmascaraban todo aquel sistema, así como algo que nunca pensó hallar en aquel sitio.

--Esto alegrara o pondrá triste al zorro—se decía mientras memorizaba algunas cosas antes de continuar con la labor que tenia encomendada aquel día – pero antes creo que debo hablar con el Sr. Yahiko.

Así que en un rápido movimiento se dispuso a pasar aquella información a Sasori para que este a su vez se la diera a Itachi, era la primera vez que no sabia que hacer y un miedo le invadía, algo diferente nunca vivido o experimentado, algo que jamás hallaría en algún libro que le diera la respuesta correcta.

Como evitar que un amigo sufra

Sesori no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando el chico le pasó aquella información, como cambiarían los planes que tenían al enterarse de todo eso.

-Deidara…necesito algo de distracción no muy llamativo

Como digas Senpai – mostrando su blanca sonrisa ala vez que tomaba al primer chico que cruzaba en su camino y comenzaba a gritar como era su costumbre, aquello no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo al pelirrojo que ya se encontraba en el área de aseo mientras hacia una llamada rápido.

-Itachi…pon atención esto es urgente…

Del otro lado de la línea el chico escuchaba con atención todo lo que su amigo le comentaba a la mayor velocidad posible, por un momento pensó que aquello era una mala broma pero sabia que Sasori no era de ese tipo de personas y mas al estarse arriesgando a ser descubierto por una llamada.

Trago saliva mientras colgaba y volteaba a mirar a Temari quien le miraba preocupada y sintiendo temor de que algo haya salido mal.

Busca con urgencia al haragán de tu novio, es urgente que entre a ciertos datos.

La chica no respondió ya que al momento de que mencionaron a su chico supo que algo grave estaba pasando.

Después de aquello una semana paso para que muy pronto el rubio se enterara de aquella noticia que seguramente le haría demasiado daño, habían dado con Hinata Hyuga pero no eran noticias muy alentadoras.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**

Por cierto para esta persona que **JUAN LUCERITO**

Primero si vas siguiendo la historia sabrás que casi saco un capitulo a la semana hay veces que hasta dos entre el lunes y miércoles y lo que es viernes o domingo por la noche.

Segundo considero que no es la forma de pedir algo ya que las personas que subimos una historia manejamos nuestro tiempo de una manera muy sorprendente a veces desvelándonos para poder terminar un capitulo, y ese simple detalle de creer que esto es algo sencillo y nos la pasamos jugando con ello es muy mal.

Como se dice en el pedir esta el dar.

Cuídate mucho


	13. Mariposa de Alas Rotas

**Me disculpo por el anterior capitulo el cual debería haber sido mas grande, pero el tiempo se me fue encima y por la cantidad de historias que subí la semana pasada ya no me fue posible, mi pobre cabecita no daba mas.**

**Este capitulo esta mas largo para compensar el anterior.**

**Mariposa de Alas Rotas**

Itachi apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras se recostaba en aquel viejo sofá, un enojo y furia le consumía por dentro mientras Temari en el otro sillón sostenía la cabeza de un chico de cabellera oscura que dormitaba algo cansado.

La llegada de dos personas hizo que ambos levantaran la vista y les reconocieran de inmediato.

-Bien Itachi creo que hemos esperado demasiado que acaso no te preocupa tu hermano – la mujer rubia parecía no tener mucha paciencia.

-Calma Tsunade entiendo tu dolor pero creo que no has puesto atención, mírales están agotados, pero por la expresión que tienes Itachi no creo que sean buenas noticias. – el hombre de cabellera blanca estaba mas controlado aunque solo lo era por fuera.

-Entiendo su frustración pero no olviden que nosotros también tenemos alguien a quien deseamos sacar de aquel sitio…pero cuando creemos que hemos avanzado ellos avanzan el doble…las cosas se complican cada vez mas

-Deja de quejarte que acaso no nos propusimos sacarlos de ese maldito lugar, por que no hemos buscado ayuda de otros sitios por… - la mujer rubia cada vez sentía perder mas su poca paciencia.

-Mire usted misma – Itachi tratando de calmarlos un poco y explicarles mas su preocupación.

-Que son todos estos papeles

-Son todos los contactos que tienen…la mayoría de las instituciones, gobierno, policías, hospitales…todo lo que viene en ese bulto de papeles están comprados.

-El ir directamente con alguno de ellos es ponerles en peligro – Temari hablo con dolor mientras acomodaba el cabello desalineado de su novio.

-Tantos…es que acaso…por que demonios hacen una cosa así…no lo entiendo

-Calma Tsunade los sacaremos no importa si es por la fuerza, pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que te preocupa Itachi

-Cada vez mas el modo de sacarlos se complica, hace poco atacaron a Kankuro por verle cerca, por fortuna no encontraron nada que lo delatara pero tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos…pero nada grave, lo que me preocupa es sobre una nueva información que nos llego

-Que tiene de importante

-Es sobre Hinata Hyuga

-La chica que nos ayudo a encontrarlos, dime ya la localizaron

-Así es, pero cada vez que intentábamos encontrar algo nos topábamos con pared, pero gracias a los informantes que tenemos dentro hemos averiguado mas sobre lo que esta pasando.

-No entiendo que puede ser tan grave como para que estés así de preocupado

-Naruto estima demasiado a esa chica, tanto como para dejarse llevar por el odio y arruinar todo lo que hemos avanzado.

-Que quieres decir habla claro que no te estoy entendiendo

-Mire por usted mismo Sr. Jiraiya

-Que demonios es eso – sus oscuros ojos no creían lo que veían

-El fantasma de Hinata Hyuga

-Diablos…Tsunade tu eres medico mira esto y explícame por que no logro comprender

La mujer miro con detenimiento algunas fotos y los reportes mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder.

-De donde sacaron todo esto

-Nos enviaron algunos datos y todo ello nos llevo a esto, incluso este chico no pudo encontrar información que nos diera su ubicación pero como habrá leído sabrá que es lo que se proponen.

-Si entiendo ahora, pero no puedo creer que exista alguien que este dispuesto a todo esto con tal de llevar a cabo sus planes

-Es una persona demasiado cuidadosa y con mucho poder, el único heredero que aparece de los Hyugas es esa chica pero no logramos dar con el nombre del tutor, y el tiempo se le esta acabando

-Pero entiendo tu preocupación si Naruto se entera no podrá ocultar todo su enojo…

Un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras se escuchaba las manecillas de un reloj, con aquel silencio ese sonido parecía ser tan ensordecedor.

Sai se encontraba en un terrible dilema después de que Sasori le corroborara la información que había descubierto, pero que debía hacer, si hablaba seguramente el rubio se pondría furioso, pero si no lo hacia de todos modos se enojaría.

Así que no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, y por mas que buscaba en los libros no había podido hallar algo que le ayudara.

-Que te ocurre Sai tu rostro muestra demasiada preocupación

-Ah Srita Konan ya despertó

-Si pero aun no me respondes

-Bueno tengo un dilema que no me deja tranquilo

-Un dilema…no entiendo tus cambios…pero también quiero saber por que has cambiado el medicamento

-Por que la esta matando – mientras sonreía tranquilamente y la chica ponía una cara de asombro que no sabia de donde la había sacado.

-Si se enteran tendrás problemas

-Tal vez…pero su vida es mas importante, además el Sr. Yahiko esta de acuerdo le consulte antes

-Yahiko lo sabe

-Claro el tampoco desea que usted muera o le pase algo.

-La chica sintió como una maraña de sentimientos le cubrían – que es esto que duele dentro de mi pecho-

-Seguramente es su corazón que late con fuerza por la sensación de bienestar que le causa saber que un ser querido se preocupa por usted

La chica sintió como algo salía de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, el chico se le quedo mirando extrañado, Konan se cubrió con las cobijas dando por terminada aquella plática.

Sasori estaba muy molesto esperando que Itachi enviara nueva información pero solo pudo recibir un mensaje de búsqueda fallida, habían encontrado información de la chica Hyuga pero no era lo suficiente para encontrar su paradero.

Aquel lugar comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta y eso que el estaba al otro lado de la moneda, no sufría los embates que ellos como seguridad tenían.

-Sasori Senpai necesitamos hablar

-Sai no es el momento

-Lo se pero… creo que Naruto debe enterarse de lo que se ha averiguado

-No creo que deba hacerse de ese modo…si cuando perdió a la chica armo todo un teatrito ahora que sepa esto no creo que se pueda contener y solo le ocasionaran problemas

-Es por eso que creo que debe saberlo…ella… no creo que pueda sobrevivir por mucho

-A que te refieres

-Acaba de salir una noticia en el periódico hablan precisamente de la fortuna de los Hyuga…están por anunciar al heredero mayoritario y no es ella…creo que van a hacer algo para quedarse con su fortuna.

-Estas seguro de eso

-Si…y no solo me baso por el periódico…este centro se sostiene por la misma fortuna de los Hyuga lo cual quiere decir que la persona que se quedara por completo con ella lo debe dirigir

-Te refieres a Danzou

-Creo que si…no se si hay mas personas involucradas pero el es el único que ha demostrado tener un mayor control de todo el lugar.

-Eso no es bueno…ese rubio entupido se dejara llevar por la ira y...

-Que es eso de lo que están hablando Sai- el rubio que no deseaban ver en ese momento les salía por detrás

-Naruto…cuanto tiempo has estado escuchándonos – Sasori preocupado por lo que el chico pudiera haber escuchado.

-Lo suficiente que es lo que me están ocultando…habla Sai de una vez por todas

-Basta Naruto ya estas poniéndote demasiado agresivo, no creo que sea… - pero el rubio no le permitió continuar al pelirrojo

-Sai ¡dime que es lo que sabes de Hinata, dímelo de una vez¡

-Basta Sasuke, Gaara detengan a Naruto antes de que sea tarde – Sasori volteaba a ver a sus compañeros que le miraban en silencio.

-Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo

-Yo opino igual que Gaara no pueden esconderle información sobre la chica

-Sai ¡habla de una vez acaso no dijiste que somos amigos…- el rubio comenzaba cada vez mas a perder la paciencia.

-Naruto tu fantasma esta relacionado directamente con el centro…su fortuna sirve para que este y otros lugares funcionen sin ningún problema…sobornos y otro tipos de gastos que sirven para que nadie pueda intervenir, hacer desaparecer a quien deseen sin ningún problema.

-Hinata no haría nada de eso…ella no es así

-Yo te creo Naruto…el problema es que ella es el único heredero de aquella fortuna y solo tiene a un representante que maneja todo lo de su familia, seguramente por ello ella tenia información de donde localizarte y como entrar aquí sin ser descubierta

-A donde quieres llegar Sai deja de darle vueltas al asunto

-Cálmate Naruto o Hare que Sai deje de contarte las cosas, esto es algo serio no debes permitir que te domine el rencor – Gaara trataba de que su amigo no se perdiera ante la locura por lo que le contaban.

-Gaara…pero

-Vamos Dobe contrólate se que puedes hacerlo recuerda que en esto estamos todos.

-Sasuke…lo siento por favor Sai dime que es lo que aun no se

El pálido chico suspiro con fuerza mientras volvía a retomar su plática que tanto le estaba costando trabajo y eso que aun no llegaba a la peor parte.

-Naruto… se que ella solo ha sido una victima y alguien esta aprovechándose de su fortuna para todo esto…pero creo que esta en muy grave peligro.

-Que quieres decir

-La información mas reciente que se descubrió tiene que ver mucho con ella…si no me equivoco van hacerla desaparecer para que toda la herencia de su familia pueda ser usada sin restricciones como lo han hecho últimamente

-Que dices no entiendo por completo

-Naruto hay indicios de que Hinata Hyuga se encuentra en una clínica psiquiatra…el panorama no es muy alentador no logramos dar con el sitio en si, solo se que su salud esta desmejorando y al paso que va muy pronto ella morirá. – Sasori ya más desesperado por donde se desviaba la cosa prefirió aclarar de golpe la noticia.

Naruto quedo perplejo al escuchar lo ultimo que Sasori le decía no podía creer que aquella chica estuviera tan grave y el no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla, pesadas lagrimas se dejaron ver sin que ningún sonido escapara de el, limpio sus lagrimas mientras recobraba su cordura y comenzó a moverse sin decir nada

-Espera a donde vas Dobe

-A donde mas…ya no tenemos tiempo ya no se trata solo de nosotros… no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada mientras Hinata puede morir

-Naruto que piensas hacer – Gaara miraba preocupado la reacción del rubio.

-El plan de escape comienza a partir de hoy yo seré el que llamara la atención mientras ustedes harán el resto

-Estas loco niño, si haces algo como eso no te garantizo que puedas librarla – Sasori ahora le veía como un suicida

-Si no puedo salvarla entonces no hay por que deba alegrarme para vivir…ella esta sufriendo sola y seguramente debe sentir mucho dolor

-Pero

-Si esa es tu decisión no hay marcha atrás pero me sorprende que no hayas hecho un berrinche Dobe

-No es un berrinche…pero por supuesto que llamare la atención

Corrió al distinguir a una persona mientras se abalanzaba dándole un puñetazo que le derribo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes

La persona a quien había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas era nada mas y nada menos que Yahiko que alcanzo a sujetarse de una pared, al incorporarse miro quien le había golpeado encontrándose con unos enfurecidos ojos azules.

De inmediato se le fueron encima varios guardias que se llevaron al chico mientras Yahiko se limpiaba el labio partido por el golpe.

-Enciérrenlo le daré un trato especial por atreverse a tocarme

El resto quedo perplejo mientras veían como el chico desaparecía entre una multitud mostrando una sonrisa

-Que fue eso – Sasuke seguía sin creer lo que el rubio había hecho.

-Acaba de cavar su propia tumba - Gaara solo corroboro lo dicho por el pelinegro

-Demonios por eso no quería que se enterara de nada solo causara problemas –Sasori se tocaba la cabeza mientras analizaba todo aquello.

-No es mas que eso…encontrara la forma de ganar tiempo ha hecho enfurecer a ese tipo raro estará ocupado mucho tiempo y sin Danzou aquí la vigilancia bajara un poco- Sasori estaba mas que furioso por lo que eso traería de consecuencias.

-Esta bien, es jugárnosla todo o nada – el pelinegro sonrío divertido mientras volteaba a ver al resto

-Vivir o morir – Gaara entendió todo y de igual forma mostró su aprobación hacia la idea

-El zorro sigue sorprendiendo mucho – Sai solo mostraba aquella sonrisa tan confusa

-Bien notificare de esto a Itachi para que estén preparados ustedes hagan lo que ya se había acordado, Deidara esta terminando con algunos detalles

Sai aprovecha para buscar todo lo que se pueda y envíaselo a esta dirección a Itachi cuanto antes, ya no tenemos tiempo para cuidarnos la espalda

-Y Naruto

-Solo esperemos que resista lo suficiente antes de que el tipo lo quiera muerto

-El no morirá, el Dobe no lo hará hasta que este fuera, conociéndole estará furioso y de seguro nos hará buscarla en cuanto tenga un pie fuera.

Todos se miraron como si aquel fuera su ultimo segundo de vida y comenzaron a hacer todo lo que habían planeado en los últimos meses, ya no había vuelta atrás el fallo de uno seria la perdición de todos.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar con furia a su captor que por órdenes superiores sabia que no podría matarle, pero al menos le demostraría lo que era el dolor.

En otro sitio una chica con la mirada perdida se aferraba a sus piernas mientras veía como una enfermera entraba en aquel cuarto blanco sin ventanas con la medicina de todos los días, aquella que con el pasar del tiempo le estaba arrebatando su vida.

Solo esperaba que hayan encontrado a su querido rubio y este ya se encontrara en algún lugar a salvo, sus recuerdos era lo que aun le sostenían, había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle y solo le quedaba la fe de que el estuviera a salvo.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**De verdad me hacen muy feliz con cada comentario que me dejan, ya pase los 200 review y no solo con esta historia si no también con las otras dos, perdón por que vuelvo a cortar un capitulo que me queda corto y al final me cambia los capítulos que tenia en mente…pero ya estamos en proceso de fuga el siguiente será un enfrentamiento de opiniones de Naruto vs. Yahiko y el regreso de Danzou que explicara sus razones de porque esta con este centro, procurare hacer los capítulos mas largos para acabar la historia en lo que tenia previsto.**


	14. Razón, Dolor, Esperanza

**Razón, Dolor, Esperanza**

El tiempo ahora solo era algo que comenzaba a pesarles sobre cada persona involucrada en aquel fantasioso plan de escape, Itachi no entendía como todo lo planeado ahora no parecía tener sentido y gracias a que Naruto Uzumaki había hecho algo que no tenían contemplado.

Su abuelo no cabía de gusto envuelto en su propia risa – Ese es mi nieto sabia que haría algo así tarde o temprano – sin poder contener las lagrimas que salían por el esfuerzo de su propia risa.

Su compañera solo sostenía su sien mientras asentía a lo que el hombre aclamaba y no evitaba reír de nuevo.

Temari había despertado como loca a su novio haciendo que comenzara a trabajar de nuevo y encontrara soluciones a lo que se les venia.

Kankuro había salido en busca de algunos encargos de Itachi.

Ese era el plan por el momento ya que solo estaban esperando nuevos avisos por parte de Sasori para ver que seguiría, y es que ya nada tenia sentido de lo planeado, el chico los había sorprendido pero también estaba por sorprender a mas de uno en aquel reformatorio.

Dentro del reformatorio todos estaban buscando la forma de aprovechar la distracción que el rubio les ofrecía mientras que Sai apagaba todas las cámaras de seguridad así como los censores, era lo mas que podría hacer, esperando que con ello ganar minutos valiosos para salir.

Deidara por el contrario estaba desmedido y emocionado con el cambio de planes y eso le estaba preocupando a Sasori quien sabría que si se alegraba demasiado incluso ellos no podrían salir por la explosividad del rubio.

Yahiko por su parte llevaba bastante tiempo con el rubio pero este por el contrario no parecía bajar de ánimos quien aun continuaba con mayor fuerza y orgullo, retándole sin desistir ni un solo paso atrás el por el contrario sentía que estaba siendo derrotado por ese chiquillo de mirada azul que le estaba tragando entero.

-Por que insistes en levantarte acaso los golpes no sirven contigo…o es que el dolor te causa algún placer.

-Je…no subestimes mi orgullo no puedo rendirme…no aun hay personas afuera que esperan mi regreso

-Y que te hace pensar que volverás a verlas, que es lo que te dice que aun te esperan

-No voy a caer en las palabras de alguien que solo vive en su propia oscuridad y no puede ver más allá de ellas

Al escuchar esto no pudo contenerse y siguió arremetiendo contra el chico el cual a pesar de los duros golpes no se quejaba y continuaba levantándose mirándole con mayor fuerza haciendo que el chico sintiera un extraño estremecimiento.

-Que demonios eres…acaso los rumores de ti son ciertos eres acaso una especie de monstruo que hemos creado

-Ya te lo dije…no puedo rendirme tan solo por esto…hay personas que luchan a su modo y lo hacen por proteger a quien consideran importante

-Hablas de proteger y amar…pero al final ese sentimiento te lleva a odiar

-…

-Como sabes que no te darán la espalda, a que te aferras con tanto fervor que te hace estar tan seguro de los sentimientos de los demás.

-Eso es lo que se conoce como confianza…si no puedes entender algo tan sencillo como eso no podrás avanzar y solo estarás estancado en lo mismo – la mirada parecía hacerse cada vez más y mas penetrante como si pudiera ver a través del alma de Yahiko.

-Tus ojos…me molestan…si sigues así – sujétenlo fuerte – avanzando hacia un extremo de una habitación y sacaba un metal que comenzó a calentarse – veamos si continuas con esa determinación después de apagar ese cielo que guardas dentro de tus ojos.

El rubio le miro con furia mientras era sujetado con fuerza por otros dos tipos que le impedían moverse y sentía poco a poco el calor del metal mas cerca.

-Creo que no debería hacerlo…Sr. Yahiko

La mano de Sai sujetaba la de Yahiko con el metal provocando ira en el cabello naranja y sorpresa en el del cabello rubio que no creía que este se encontrara ahí.

-Que demonios crees que haces Sai regresa a tu trabajo

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarle hacer algo como lo que tiene pensado hacer – acercándose mas al rubio saco un aparato de choques y los aplico sobre los dos sujetos que tenían al rubio, todo eso era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Yahiko miraba aquello con mas furia la tradición de Sai era ya un hecho y el que el ahora se colocara frente a el protegiéndolo no le dejaba nada mas que acabar con los traidores.

-Lo siento Sr. Yahiko pero no puedo dejar que siga haciendo algo como esto…este monstruo es mi amigo – la sonrisa que le mostraba era un gesto sincero y profundo que jamás creyó ver en aquel chico.

-Sai que es lo que estas haciendo- Naruto se levantaba un poco molesto por como había hecho las cosas

-Pero el quiere dejarte ciego y a mi me gustan mucho tus ojos – sonriéndole pícaramente

-Ah deja de hacer eso me pones nervioso

-Por que si digo la verdad

-Eso es lo que no me gusta

-Entonces debo mentir

Yahiko veía esa extraña discusión ajeno a todo ello en que momento ese chico había cambiado al experimento perfecto de aquella organización, como lo había logrado…era demasiado peligroso…no podía dejarlo con vida aun cuando las ordenes fueran no matarle.

Sus movimientos pusieron en alerta a los chicos

-Sai sabes pelear

-Creo que leí un libro acerca de defensa, cual debería emplear zorrito

-Cielos…mejor deja de hacerte el héroe

-Héroe? En verdad estoy actuando como uno?

-Déjalo así…supongo que ya sacaste toda a información no es cierto

-Si…pero no hay nada más de Hinata quien debe saberlo es…

-Danzou

-…

-Que planeas hacer niño, por que estas tan aferrado a salir

-No lo entiendes debo encontrarla…aquella persona tiene esperanza en mi aun cuando yo no la recordé en el momento… Hinata Hyuga donde demonios la tienen?¡

-Hyuga…Hinata? Debes alucinar como un Hyuga se relacionaría contigo

-Déjate de bromas por que siguen con sus…- El rubio seguía creyendo que aun seguían mintiéndole.

-Naruto el Sr. Yahiko dice la verdad…el único que debe saber sobre ella es Danzou, los Hyugas solo tenían relación con el directamente la información que tenia de ella la encontré en sus archivos pero ya fueron borrados.

-Sai cuanto tiempo llevas dándole información a este niño…por que nos has traicionado…por que- Yahiko veía con furia al pálido chico que ahora le parecía un completo extraño.

El chico le sonrío de su manera habitual provocando un fuerte gesto por parte de aquellas dos personas en esa habitación – los monstruos son mis amigos.

Naruto sonrío mientras terminaba de limpiarse el rostro cubierto de sangre y veía la cara de Yahiko llena de tanto resentimiento mezclada con duda y dolor. Pero Yahiko no dijo ninguna palabra parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas Sai al final resultaste ser un traidor – la fuerte voz de Danzou les hizo volver para encontrarlo en la entrada con varios de sus seguidores.

Sabía que me ocultabas algo…esa nueva sonrisa

-Me descubrió y pensé que era muy buena – Sai lo decía con algo de pena al sentirse descubierto por el hombre.

-- Sai tonto—Naruto miraba al chico teniendo muchas definiciones para el.

-Yahiko en cambio me has desilusionado el pensar que todo esto pasó por tus narices y no te diste cuenta, pero por fortuna yo me di cuenta mucho antes y por ello pude tomar las medidas necesarias.

Fue como un balde de agua fría al escucharle decir todo aquello, Sai saco un pequeño artefacto que oprimió y del cual todo quedo en un total silencio el lo miro extrañado y solo lo tiro

-No paso nada – de nuevo triste al no ver ningún resultado.

-Sai idiota que demonios crees que estabas haciendo

-Creí que era una bomba

-IDIOTA¡¡¡¡¡¡ pensabas matarnos

-Creo que si – sonriéndole al ver su expresión

-Naruto Uzumaki de verdad te he subestimado demasiado…pero al final tendré que olvidar lo que le prometí a Hiashi Hyuga

-A que te refieres

-No me recuerdas verdad niño…el día en que murió Hana Hyuga yo estaba con Hiashi…el día en que escapabas con la pequeña Hinata.

-Que dices…

-Ese día Hiashi se volvió loco e hizo todo por que tu pagaras por ello pero debo agradecer ya que gracias a eso pude lograr algo que estaba a medias y que la gran fortuna Hyuga permitió lograrlo.

Pero lamentablemente con los años Hiashi se debilito y decidió terminar con todo…y mas cuando su hija no dejaba de suplicar por tu entupida vida, por ello jamás toque un solo pelo tuyo para mis grandes experimentos…y su muerte solo trajo un nefasto retraso a todo lo que tenia en mente.

Nunca imagine que esa niña pudiera encontrarte…es tenaz si me permites decirlo pero al final solo un obstáculo para poder continuar con mi sueño de crear una utopia perfecta…ustedes que solo son lo peor de la sociedad solo dan problemas por ello o es que acaso podrás devolverle la vida a aquella mujer que dio su vida estúpidamente por protegerles…dime Naruto podrás hacerlo

Naruto veía hacia el piso con los puños y los dientes apretados por la furia que tenia - es cierto…no podré cambiar para nada del pasado…pero tu no eres ningún dios para juzgarnos…solo eres un hombre cegado por tus cerradas ideas.

Sai sonrío ante la respuesta del chico y Yahiko le miraba en silencio analizando aquellas palabras.

-Eso crees, pero ustedes que no son queridos por nadie pueden tener un mejor propósito, ya que han servido para que verdaderas vidas útiles no se apaguen, el crear una mejor medicina y un futuro para aquellos que si lo valen…

-Que demonios dices ¡quien te crees para decidir quien es digno de vivir y quien no ya te dije tu no eres ningún dios para juzgar a nadie…quiero saber en donde tienes a Hinata

-Y crees que estas en condiciones para hacerlo niño…Yahiko toma al chico de Sai ya nos encargaremos

-Si crees que me daré por vencido no lo voy a hacer salvare a Hinata no importa lo que pase

Pero el chico seguía inmóvil como si no escuchara nada de lo que pasaba en la habitación – Por que…todo esto es por salvarla…serias capaz de dar tu alma por ella…tu propia vida

-Por supuesto…eso es lo que se hace cuando amas a alguien deseas que nada malo le ocurra

-Amor…al final debes estar preparado para odiar

-Tal vez…no soy alguien muy listo pero se que debo protegerla aun a costa de mi vida…ella lo ha hecho sin que yo lo supiera y no espero nada a cambio…se que sufrió mucho pero nunca encontré nada de odio en ella…es por que ella…- sus lagrimas salían sin que lo evitaran

-Ten zorro - extendiéndole un pañuelo que el rubio arrebato de la mano avergonzado

-Ya basta de plática Yahiko te he dicho que lo aprisiones o sufrirás las consecuencias

-No lo hagas Yahiko – se escucho por un altavoz la voz de Konan que resonaba por todo el lugar seguida después por varias explosiones - Yahiko…ese hombre…fue el causante de la muerte de Nagato…por favor…detén esto – la chica lloraba intentando contener el llanto.

-Konan…

Ah es cierto encontré algo de ese tal Nagato y la Srita. Konan me descubrió, creo que nos ve por esa cámara que no desconecté.

Naruto lo veía con una venita en su cabeza que comenzaba a formarse fuertemente mientras el seguía muy tranquilo.

-Esa tonta mujer…al final tendré que eliminar los experimentos fracasados – pero la llegada de uno de sus hombres con suma preocupación le hizo detenerse.

-Maestro…tenemos un motín…todos los chicos se han levantado y…de varios lugares están explotando y no sabemos quien lo esta haciendo.

-Que dices…- el serio rostro cambio al de una preocupación – en ese caso puedo empezar desde cero pero creo que tu no podrás hacerlo Naruto Uzumaki.

Yahiko se puso frente a los chicos mientras comenzaba a sacar un arma de fuego

-Que crees que haces'

-Salvar esta vez a alguien…verdaderamente salvar, Naruto, Sai salgan de aquí de inmediato yo los detendré lo mas que puedan

-No puedo hacerlo aun necesito saber donde tiene a Hinata

El centro de Konoha hay un hospital Psiquiátrico el cual solo es de uso personal de Danzou…ella esta ahí…lo podrás ver en estos papeles – Konan aparecía sosteniendo un arma haciendo que retrocedieran y dejaran un hueco por la puerta

-Konan ¡Yahiko miraba preocupado a una chica diferente frente a el

-Lo siento Yahiko pero ya no puedo solo mirar…y si tu te quedas aquí lo Hare contigo, no repetiré mas los mismo errores.

-El centro de Konoha dices

-Si lo reconocerás por el logo que tiene de una enorme espiral

-Gracias – mientras pasaba jalando a Sai el cual veía la sonrisa que esta les dedicaba.

--Hinata - Chan resiste…--

Solo se escuchaban los gritos de todos lados mientras las explosiones no cesaban, nadie lograba saber que pasaba en realidad, Sasori miraba de reojo a Deidara quien estaba eufórico haciendo explotar todo a su paso, la goma de mascar que siempre traía y pegaba en cualquier sitio era en realidad un tipo de explosivo inventado por el…

-¡¡¡Explota¡¡¡ Explota¡¡¡ EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION¡¡¡¡

La fuga había comenzado

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Próximo capitulo el final acompañado de un epilogo **

**5 de abril por la noche lo tendré listo.**

**Si gustan visitar mi perfil para leer un poco de lo que se viene y agradecer sus opiniones que son muy importantes.**

**Hay fiesta en México y vacaciones…pero para mi es trabajo así que no podré responder a todos sus reviews hasta la próxima semana, ayer intente subir el capitulo pero llegue y toque cama y no pude levantarme quede dormidita y eso que no es jueves que empieza lo mas pesado.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Alzando el Vuelo

**Alzando el Vuelo**

El caos reinaba por todo el lugar, personas corrían de un lado a otro sin ningún control, pero para Naruto eso no importaba demasiado solo se había detenido al observar lo incontrolable que se encontraba Deidara quien corría de un lado a otro gritando

-Arte¡¡¡Arte¡¡¡

No sabia que pensar de ese tipo en aquel momento solo lo veía acompañado de explosiones que iban por todos lados, pero parecía que ese el aun tenia mucho que esconder pues tenia un bolso que parecía lleno de mas explosivos.

Prefirió ignorarlo y salir de aquel sitio antes de que las cosas se complicaran a un mas, la expresión triste de Sai le llamo demasiado la atención tal vez era aquellos dos sujetos que se habían quedado para libertad de ellos o algún otro motivo que le ponía la carne de gallina con solo imaginar de alguna ocurrencia de aquel extraño chico.

Pronto encontraron a Gaara y a Sasuke quienes no pudieron ocultar su alegría al encontrarles.

-Veo que aun sigues vivo Dobe

-Je je se necesita mas que eso Teme no puedo morir aquí

-Aun no es tiempo para relajarse aun hay que salir de este sitio…- mirando a Deidara – esta la posibilidad de quedar enterrados vivos

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron nerviosos entendiendo el punto del pelirrojo.

-Pero tengo una duda como supieron en que momento comenzaría con todo – Naruto fruncía el seño sin con una gran signo de interrogación por todo el rostro.

-Eso fue por que recibimos una señal – Sasori llegaba con algunos papeles que guardaba en un bolso para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Señal?

-Si Deidara le dio un dispositivo a Sai para que pudiera avisar cuando las cosas se complicaran demasiado

-Yo pensé que era una bomba el dijo que eso haría Boom ¡ - dijo con algo de tristeza

Le miraron con algo de miedo mientras que Deidara llegaba arrojando más bombas haciendo que salieran corriendo.

-Naruto encontraste lo que buscabas

-Si ella esta cerca en estos pape…Hey Sasori devuélvemelos¡¡

-Un niño debe quedarse quieto deja que un adulto se encargue de esto – apresuro el paso dejándolos atrás seguido por Deidara que continuaba activando bombas.

-OYE ESO ES MIO¡¡¡¡¡¡ - corriendo aun mas para darle alcance

-El zorro se fue –

Sasuke y Gaara solo se miraron soltando un gran suspiro dejando y acelerando el paso darles alcance, muy pronto toparon con varios guardias y se disponían a enfrentarlos pero Sasori se adelanto sacando unos hilos y haciéndolos caer.

-Que demonios es eso

-Parece una araña – Sai muy sonriente por su comparación la cual no le pareció así a Sasori quien le miro con mucho enojo.

-Deja de molestar a Sasori Senpai paliducho el es un asesino con mucho estilo – Deidara bastante molesto también por la comparación.

El chico hizo de lado la cabeza y se disponía a hacer un comentario pero Sasuke le cubrió la boca sin detenerse

– Idiota será mejor que no lo molestes –

Como saldremos de aquí cada vez hay más guardias

Eso déjenmelo a mi niños el gran Deidara hará de este lugar una obra de arte – sacando un artefacto de forma redonda con varios picos que arrojo hacia las paredes, un fuerte Boom se escucho y la luz del día se pudo apreciar.

Muchos quedaron llenos de tierra y piedras que les cubrían, rostros blancos atónitos se veían por todos lados y solo volteaban a verse entre ellos sin comprender muy bien que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Deidara Idiota acaso quieres matarnos

-Pero Senpai…es Arte…Arte

-…

-Ja eso no importa es hora de largarnos de este sitio…chicos están listos ¡¡Bien escuchen todos si quieren salir de aquí síganme!

Todos miraron al rubio empolvado quien mostraba una sonrisa que mostraba unos blancos dientes bajo esa suciedad y algo dentro de cada persona comenzó a latir con suma fuerza mientras se escucho un grito unísono al mismo tiempo que varios brazos de alzaban y comenzaban a seguirle.

-Gaara…en que momento este idiota ideo algo como esto –

-No lo se…de verdad que no lo se

-El zorro es impredecible no es cierto – Sai sonreía retomando su paso para alcanzarle

Solo sonrieron mientras se unían al resto de chicos que se arrojaban sobre el resto de guardias que les trataban de impedir el paso.

Sasori ya no tenia control de aquello solo mirando como había logrado ese chico tan ruidoso lograr que el resto de aquellos chicos le siguieran, marco rápidamente su celular.

-Itachi estamos por salir de este lugar y Naruto ha tomado las riendas de esto

-En serio Sasori…te ha sobrepasado el chico

-Deja de reírte y dime que es lo que haremos una vez pisando afuera

-No te preocupes ustedes ya verán solo salgan de ahí lo mas pronto que puedan

-Entendido…por cierto el lugar donde tienen a la chica…

-Bien trabajaremos en ello de inmediato ustedes salgan si son atrapados de nuevo será la ultima vez que hablemos

-No tienes de repetírmelo solo resuélvelo

Si, si calma mi viejo asesino

-Idiota

-Jajaja…cuídense

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras se decía – como tú no eres al que persiguen ni tienes que cuidar de estos locos-

Lograron salir hasta el gran patio que ahora mostraba parte de la primavera que se venia y el sol que muy pronto se ocultaría de aquella calurosa tarde, la gran reja caía ante varios autos que la jalaban al mismo tiempo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

El fuerte estruendo se escucho en todo el sitio mientras una voz a través de un altavoz les ordeno que se apresuraran a subir a los vehículos

-Es Kankuro…es mi hermano

-Vaya es toda una sorpresa nuestro príncipe ha venido a rescatarnos – decía burlonamente el pelinegro

-Si princesita apúrate o te dejaran – de igual modo Gaara le respondía.

-No sabia que Sasuke también fuera princesa…será una de algún cuento de Hadas –Con una gran interrogante el chico pálido les miraba ante un rostro bastante furioso de Sasuke y un Naruto riendo a todo lo que daba.

Kankuro indico a donde subir a los chicos mientras que el resto comenzaba a hacerlo en el resto de los vehículos, una voz se escuchaba en todo el patio por el altavoz del reformatorio.

-Sai…debes darte prisa con tus amigos el sitio explotara en menos de cinco minutos…Danzou ha logrado escapar y no tardara en ir tras ustedes-

-Srita…Konan…ella

-Por cierto chico…gracias…solo prométeme que vivirás…vive lo mejor que puedas y no te rindas tienes amigos que te aprecian…y no nos olvides.

El chico sintió que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas que cubrieron su rostro siendo jalado por los chicos, a lo lejos Danzou se mostraba con varios guardias que corrían a toda velocidad tras ellos, Kankuro dio la orden y los vehículos arrancaron a toda velocidad en diferentes direcciones.

Adentro una joven con varios golpes dejaba el micrófono y se dirigía hacia el chico herido a su lado.

-Bien Yahiko…

-Bien Konan…

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza sintiéndose libres como nunca lo habían hecho, sus esperanzas yacían en aquellos que ahora escapaban buscando un mejor futuro.

Danzou no tardo mucho en ir tras aquellos chicos en especial: el grupo de Naruto.

El polvo del camino se alzaba con fuerza ante la velocidad de los vehículos que derrapaban con fuerza, esquivando las grandes piedras del camino y evitando las balas de los guardias de Danzou.

-Deidara haz algo

-Por supuesto Senpai, esta es mi nueva obra de arte mi bella dama – sacando unos pequeños balines negros y arrojándolos hacia el vehiculo la explosión no fue muy grande pero con ello logro que los neumáticos reventaran dejándolos atrás.

-Bien eso los detendrá por un momento, ahora hay que…

Una fuerte explosión se escucho el polvo y piedras fueron arrojados por la magnitud y con dificultad logro equilibrar el vehiculo mientras veían que el lugar donde antes estaba el reformatorio ahora se batía en fuertes llamas y humo negro que se podía ver a al distancia.

- Srita Konan…Sr. Yahiko - el chico veía con dolor el sitio donde vivió tantos años y donde dejaba a dos personas que sin duda fueron muy importantes

-Eso es arte¡¡¡ Arte¡¡¡

Cielos Deidara

-Iremos a ese maldito hospital – la voz de Naruto les hizo regresar de sus pensamientos

-Bromeas…si vamos seremos atrapados Danzou se espera algo así

-Si pero si no es ahora no tendremos otra oportunidad…no les pido que lo hagan yo iré de todos modos

-Dobe…eres un Dobe al cuadrado

-Que quieres decir con eso Teme – mirándole retadoramente

-Naruto no creerás que te dejaremos solo a estas alturas – Gaara le tomaba del brazo haciendo que volteara hacia ellos.

-Si Zorro será divertido salvar a tu fantasma

-Deja de decirle así ¡

-Bien Kankuro creo que conoces este sitio mejor que nosotros – Sasori comprendiendo que discutir con el chico seria inútil.

-Denlo por hecho…estaremos en aquel sitio en menos de diez minutos…ah antes de que lo olvide en la maleta de atrás hay ropa cámbiense así no llamaran la atención.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato y muy pronto se comenzaba a apreciar la ciudad donde con gran rapidez el chico conducía evitando a los peatones y evitando lo mayor posible llamar la atención. Pronto se diviso un gran edificio del cual una gran espiral se apreciaba en lo alto del lugar.

-Es aquí…como entraremos

-Déjenme con mi arte…

-Ni lo sueñes Deidara acaso no sabes que esto es una clínica

-Pero Senpai

El celular de Sasori de nuevo sonó contestando de inmediato

-Sasori ya están en el hospital

-Itachi…como lo sabes

-Viendo como se han dado las cosas no me sorprende ya que hayan llegado tan rápido

-Bien déjate de cosas y dime como entraremos

-Escucha todo el sitio esta protegido por un gran mecanismo de seguridad…el cual nuestro querido Hacker ya entro gracias a la información que nos han dado…la puerta se abrirá en los próximos cinco minutos, deben ir al quinto piso la habitación es la 503…estaré en línea con ustedes cuando lleguen al cuarto abriremos la puerta desde este sitio…pero deben ser rápidos Danzou ya dio aviso de ustedes en la clínica…hemos detenido sus alertas a otros sitios pero no podremos hacerlo por mas tiempo si no salen de ahí…

-Bien Itachi lo entiendo…ya oyeron niños salvemos a la chica en tiempo record

La puerta se abrió en cuanto hubo abertura Kankuro apretó el acelerador dando todo lo que daba y derribando la puerta de la recepción

-Idiota no era necesario todo eso

-Lo se pero siempre quise hacerlo.

Salieron del vehiculo mientras el chico lo sacaba del sitio y los demás se dispersaban Deidara amenazaba a los presentes de Recepción con explotar si hacían algo sospechoso.

-Bien al quinto piso

-Senpai…Naruto ya salio corriendo

-Diablos no lo dejen solo

-Ese Dobe

-Naruto.

El rubio subía las escaleras con todas sus fuerzas el saber que muy pronto vería a Hinata lo ponían muy impaciente, tenia que sacarla de aquel sitio lo mas pronto posible, con pocas fuerzas llego a la habitación indicada pero vio que Sasori y los demás ya estaban esperándole

-Eh? como llegaron antes que yo

-Dobe ya se invento el elevador por si no lo sabias

-Bien déjense de Bromas…Itachi

La puerta se abrió lo que para Naruto aquellos segundos le parecieron los mas largos de su corta vida, una habitación completamente blanca y sin ninguna ventana, busco en ella y en un rincón una pequeña figura sobre el piso que no hacia ningún movimiento.

Sintió que la sangre se le iba, la joven estaba sumamente pálida y sin ningún indicio de vida, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras le recogía mechones de su cabello mostrando su rostro.

-Hinata…vamos Hinata despierta- comenzando a sentir un fuerte miedo ante lo que tenia ante sus ojos, Sai estaba a punto de decir algo pero Gaara se lo impidió.

Naruto sentía que su mundo volvía a caer pero esta vez con mas fuerza, el débil cuerpo de la chica no se movía por mas que lo moviera, sus lagrimas cayeron con fuerza mientras el apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Vaya niño creíste que permitiría que alguien como tu se fuera sin pagar por lo que has hecho.

Todos voltearon a ver que el anciano se encontraba en la puerta mirándolo con una gran sonrisa por el dolor que el chico sentía.

-Danzou…

-Bien hasta aquí han llegado ahora…

Lo siento mi estimado Danzou – un chico delgado y de cabellera negra llegaba por detrás de el amenazándolo con un arma de fuego.

-Itachi ¡el grito unísono de Sasori y Sasuke se dejo escuchar

-Pero en que momento – Sasori lo miraba mas sorprendido que el resto.

-Cuando vimos el reporte medico de la chica la Sra. Tsunade se preocupo por el tipo de medicamento que le estabas aplicando así que ella me dio un medicamento para contrarrestar los efectos de su medicina…aunque no se si aun sea tiempo de hacerlo…Sasori

El pelirrojo tomo el medicamento y se apresuro hacia la ella, el anciano solo los miraba con profundo odio mientras veía que aquello era inyectado en el brazo de la chica, Naruto esperaba con impaciencia a ver si el medicamento surtía efecto.

Vaya chico creo que es demasiado tarde – la burlona voz del anciano le calo al chico que se disponía a cobrarse por aquello pero un pequeño quejido le hizo detenerse, en poco los perlados ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud mientras se fijaban en los de el, lagrimas cayeron y una débil sonrisa se mostró.

-Naru..to-Kun…he llegado…al cielo

No pudo más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo

-No Hinata- Chan…hemos llegado juntos-

Todos miraban aquella escena que olvidaron por completo que aun no estaban por completo a salvo, Danzou sintió que un pinchazo en el brazo y veía que Itachi le aplicaba algo

-Bien Sr. Danzou…dígame como siente su propia medicina

El hombre abrió sus ojos y cayo al suelo inmóvil

-Lo has matado

-No…solo es un poco de lo que el administraba pero vivirá

-Lastima- decía Sasuke algo decepcionado

-Bien es hora de irnos…Naruto – Itachi y el resto volteaba a ver al rubio

El chico ya tenía a Hinata sobre su espalda y mostraba una mirada aun más brillante

-Bien ¡es hora de volar amigos

Salieron corriendo de la habitación mientras lo hacían podían apreciar a varios guardias tirados en el suelo inconcientes conforme avanzaban, abajo Deidara seguía disfrutando de la tortura que aplicaba a los residentes.

Pronto comenzaron a sonar sirenas de patrullas que comenzaron a acordonar la zona, pero al llegar solo se encontraban los residentes del lugar, los prófugos ya estaban a una distancia considerable.

Itachi…los sitios de salida están siendo cerrados

-Temari escuchaste

-Si Itachi…entramos en la frecuencia de la policía…hay una forma de que puedan salir

-Te refieres

-La estación de trenes

-Si tardaran en llegar por que aun se mantienen con viejos sistemas

-Eso nos dará tiempo para salir

-Si…hay varios destinos que saldrán de quince a veinte minutos…

-Bien saldremos para ese lugar

-Itachi

-No se preocupen Kankuro a la estación de trenes

-Bien no tienes que repetirlo hasta aquí escucho a la ruidosa de mi hermana

Pro cierto Naruto debo entregarte esto

-Que es un plástico

-Jajaja si un plástico mágico

-Oye eres igual que el Dobe

-Lo siento…esta tarjeta contiene el resto de la fortuna de los Hyuga, es de Hinata pero se que tu podrás cuidarlo sin problemas, pudimos transferirlo esta a tu nombre: Naruto Namikaze…utilizamos el apellido de soltero de tu padre para que no tuvieras problemas ya que como Uzumaki estas muerto

-Entiendo…muchas gracias Itachi

-Por cierto creo que debería cambiarse con la bata llamara mucho la atención

-Eh? – un rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico quien tenia sentada en sus piernas a la chica quien no parecía incomoda ante aquello-

-Naruto-Kun…debo cambiarme cierto?

-Si…creo – bajando su rostro todo rojo

-No te preocupes linda vamos todos cierren sus ojos y dejen que la dama pueda hacerlo.

…

Pronto se comenzó a escuchar el silbido de los trenes que anunciaban su llegada, de nuevo una alerta les hizo estremecer.

-Que pasa Temari

-Itachi…han dado la orden de detener a un grupo de tres adultos de sexo masculino llevando a cinco chicos menores de edad y a una chica con bata de hospital…han dado el anuncio de secuestro con asesinato.

-Cielos esto se complica

-Solo queda una cosa por hacer

-A que te refieres Dobe

-Separarnos

-Pero Naruto de esa forma

-No te preocupes lo lograremos – Mostrando de nuevo su alegre sonrisa logrando tranquilizarlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sasori miro a Itachi quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al chico.

-Bien creo que es lo mejor…Sasuke creo que tomaremos una moto te parece

-En serio

-Si en la estación del tren hay un sitio donde rentan autos y motocicletas…pero creo que hay que cambiar el atuendo.

-A que te refieres

Pero el chico solo sonrío divertido mientras el resto le miraba sin comprender bien que es lo que estaba pensando.

Muy pronto llegaron al sitio a pie dejando el auto en otro sitio con una bomba de tiempo que les daría tiempo en lo que se investigaba, aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo con los nuevos cambios.

Deidara ahora vestía un vestido largo y una gran cara de enojo al igual que Sasuke que portaba uno parecido.

-Bien Deidara tú te llevaras a Sai

-Si tú lo dices –sin ocultar su gran molestia

-Vamos se una buena madre y cuida de tu hijo

-Si Mama cuídame bien – Deidara no tomo muy bien el comentario del chico.

-Yo llevare a la linda Sasuke en Moto así no llamaremos mucho la atención, Sasori junto a Kankuro llevara a Gaara junto a Naruto y Hinata.

-Sigo en contra de esto por que al Dobe y a Gaara no los vistes también así

-Vamos deja de quejarte, esto es lo ultimo entienden – todos afirmaron, el sitio concurrido les dio la oportunidad de perderse entre la gente, pero Naruto no tardo tampoco en hacerlo.

Lo buscaron pero no lograron dar con el hasta que el silbato de un tren les hizo voltear y ver como un tren salia y un rubio se asomaba por la ventana.

-No puede ser…

-Ese idiota…que cree que esta haciendo

-No dejar de sorprendernos…

El tren aceleraba poco a poco su paso y el rubio les dirigía una mirada y su dedo se alzaba en lo alto.

-Nos volveremos a ver ténganlo por seguro ¡

Todos sonrieron mientras veían alejarse aquel tren y el viento agitaba sus cabellos.

-Bien Itachi ahora que harás…ese chico volvió a cambiar los planes.

-Yo voy a conducir en moto todo la noche – sin evitar sonreír al igual que su hermano que lo miraba divertido.

-Bien Kankuro Gaara es hora de irnos – ambos asintieron mientras se alejaban-

Los caminos de estos jóvenes se separaron cada uno en una dirección totalmente diferente, cada uno con un nuevo sueño, algo mas con que soñar.

El viento de aquella noche, el primero que sentían de hace tanto tiempo que les indicaba iniciar un vuelo como el de aquella mariposa nocturna que se deja llevar por el y es guiada por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

La primera noche de sus vidas en libertad…por supuesto jamás pudieron ser atrapados de nuevo.

**Perdón por el retraso con el nuevo horario de verano en la ciudad de México el día no me dura para nada, y la verdad aun no tengo la menor idea del horario que se tiene con este cambio.**

**Muchas gracias, perdón por las faltas de ortografía a lo largo de la historia, los retrasos y cualquier inconveniente que les haya hecho pasar.**

**Con esta y otras he tenido de todo, desde un momento de falta de motivación, el no poder avanzar por alguna otra cuestión, el que la luz se vaya y pierdas todo lo que has escrito y después no pueda volver a quedar y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas que no recuerdo en este momento.**

**Por que tantas gracias, por que solo soy una chica que disfruta el escribir con ideas algo raras creo…y el que alguien deje un comentario y te diga que la historia gusta o no gusta es motivante, no soy alguien que tenga mucho talento para esto pero repito es de fan para fan, y amor al Naruhina.**

**Espero que la historia les haya gustado, aun falta el epilogo que espero subir en unas horas mas.**


	16. Epilogo

**Al final si gustan escuchar la siguiente canción **

**Yasashii Boukyaku by Minori Chihara asi la pueden encontrar en japonés**

**Dulce Olvido ~ [Fandub español latino] por: haruhie así la pueden encontrar en español**

Esta canción es muy linda y me gusto para el final como cuando salen los créditos de una película

**EPILOGO**

El ruido de aquella televisión hacia que muchos de detuvieran a escuchar al comentarista que platicaba con un invitado del mundo de la política.

---Y dígame diputado precisamente hoy se cumplen diez años desde que ese reformatorio clandestino exploto ante el motín que se alzo, fue una noticia muy sonada, claro que con la información que llego hasta todos los noticieros no pudo ser menos.

-Cielos eso fue una gran sorpresa nadie sabia de ese sitio, pero como sabrá el responsable principal fue Danzou Shimura, el tenia control absoluto sobre el sitio y quien sabe que tanto era lo que les hacia a los pobres chicos.

---Es cierto pero su juicio se extendió demasiado aun con las pruebas que lo acusaban…aun esta al aire su muerte hace un año sigue en sospecha aquel supuesto suicidio, hay quienes dicen que el fue callado

--Si aun hay muchas cosas que no se descubren de aquel lugar

---Pero no se encontró a ningún sobreviviente es cierto que muchos viven bajo protección por temor a sus vidas y el hecho de que muchos fueron dados por muertos en el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados

--Jajaja no se sobre ello pero hay grupos de personas que aun siguen enojadas por ello y no los culpo

---Pero diputado…

-Oye si sigues viendo eso te quedaras mas idiota

La persona que veía aquella entrevista alzo sus negros ojos para encontrarse con otros mas negros que los suyos soltando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el.

-Sasuke…estas mas viejo

-Que¡ es lo primero que me dices…cielos sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre

-Y tu sigues siendo un gruñón- sonreía aun mas ante lo que ya esperaba del chico

-Vaya ninguno parece hacer cambiado para nada – una tercera voz les hizo voltear y ver a un joven pelirrojo que les miraba de lo mas divertido

-Gaara tu también estas viejo

-Cielos Sai no cambias para nada- decía algo apenado el pelirrojo

-Y te quejas de mí

Aquellos tres jóvenes se veían cada uno embargado por innumerables sentimientos hasta que Sai solo se abalanzo sobre Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente

-Que demonios crees que haces¡¡¡

-Nada los abrazos son parte de los reencuentros

-Quien te dijo tal cosa?

-Lo leí

Gaara no pudo más que reír ante el comentario del chico aquello parecía no haber cambiado a pesar de los años, el silbido del tren les hizo tomar sus maletas y dirigirse hacia la salida

-Son diez años ya…

-Si quien creería que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido y como esta tu esposa Sasuke

-Bien…creo

-Como que crees

-Acaso las mujeres son tan posesivas…con lo del embarazo esta muy sensible

-Y por que no vino

-Le ordenaron mucho reposo y si no fuera por que conoce a Hinata armaría todo un alboroto

-Si que te cuidan Don Juan

-Deja de burlarte

-Claro lo que uste diga Sr. Sasuke Haruno

-Hmm…

Sai les seguía estaba muy emocionado pues vería muy pronto a su querido Zorro después de mucho tiempo, un murmullo le hizo detenerse y como si de un fantasma se tratara sintió una larga cabellera que se alzaba con el viento y esta pasaba a su lado como si el resto del mundo se hubiera detenido.

-Gracias…

Volteo son suma sorpresa pero el resto del mundo parecía continuar y le llamo la atención un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo, al verlo no pudo mas que tomarlo con ambas manos y sonreír.

-Srita. Konan…

-Hey Sai piensa seguir parado ahí el tren esta por salir

-Si…ya voy.

El tren dio marcha siendo observados por dos figuras que veían alejarse

-Estas contenta Konan

-Mucho – la joven sujetaba su cabello azul que se levantaba contra el viento y sonreía al hombre a su lado

-No debes moverte demasiado

-Tranquilo estamos muy bien - apretaba su abrigo y acariciaba su vientre abultado – sabes ya tengo el nombre para el bebe

-En serio…pensé que querías que fuera una sorpresa

-Pero una madre sabe de sus hijos

-Aha - no muy convencido de lo que la chica decia

-Lo llamare Nagato –

El chico de cabella naranja la miro con suma ternura sin evitar abrazarla y besarla en la frente

-Bien Konan…a donde iremos esta vez

-Quiero un lugar con muchas flores

-Flores?

-Si flores y mariposas – decía la chica con emoción tan solo de imaginar un sitio así

-Bien buscaremos algo así…aunque creo que será difícil ya no hay muchos sitios así

-No importa tenemos tiempo

-Mientras no nos atrapen estaremos bien

Aquellas figuras se perdieron de nuevo entre la multitud que se juntaba por la llegada de otro tren, y no muy retirado en otro sitio a pocos minutos de distancia de la estación del tren aquellos jóvenes caminaban a su destino.

-Cielos por que ese Dobe no vive más cerca de la civilización

-Sabes muy bien que Hinata no puede vivir en la ciudad, el aire del campo es lo que le ayuda a vivir

-Si…lo se…pero al menos debería tener un auto…por cierto Sai que es lo que llevas apretando con fuerza en tu bolso.

-Nada es un regalo

-Cielos Gaara Sai cada año esta peor

-Tu crees…pero creo que eso es lo que le hacer ser Sai, pero ya dejen de pelear miren hemos llegado a la residencia Namikaze.

Una casa se asomaba a la distancia, sus blancas paredes brillaban más con los rayos del sol que azotaban fuertemente el lugar, rodeado de enredaderas y flores de diferentes colores, tras de ella un pequeño bosque se asomaba dándole un toque casi mágico al lugar.

-Cielos ese Dobe si que la supo hacer

-Tú no quisiste hacer lo mismo

-Claro opto por el barullo de la ciudad y tú que me dices

-Prefiero ayudar a gente como lo hizo tu hermano y además Deidara y Sasori también siguen haciendo lo mismo. Aunque claro tenemos que cambiar de identidad cada momento pero creo que lo vale.

Sasuke solo le miro sin decirle nada, los gritos de alguien hizo que todos prestaran atención a quien corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos, una pequeña figura se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro tumbándolo por completo.

-Sasu – Oniichan¡¡¡

-Cielos no puedes ser menos escandalosa y deja de llamarme así

-Por que Otousan dice que esta bien

-Si tenía que ser el Dobe

Se levando limpiando el polvo de su ropa mientras la pequeña se abalanzaba ahora sobre los otros dos chicos

-Gaara – Oniichan¡ Sai-Oniichan ¡ miren a Cho ha crecido mucho pronto los alcanzara - sonriendo y subiéndose sobre la punta de sus dedos para alcanzarles Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella efusividad.

-Es cierto la pequeña Cho ha crecido mucho este año, ya tienes cinco años verdad – cargando a la pequeña sobre sus hombros mientras ella asentía con los dedos de su manita – Bien Sasu-Oniichan ya que no quieres atender a nuestra pequeña mariposa carga las maletas

-Si que cargue las maletas¡¡ – la pequeña gritaba con fuerza feliz de ser alzada por los aires por el pelirrojo

Sasuke quedo molesto al ver como ellos continuaban dejándole en efecto las maletas y veía carcajearse a Naruto a lo lejos. Suspiro y solo miraba a la pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azul violeta que se colgaba feliz de Gaara y el rubio pasaba saludándoles y ayudaba al pelinegro con las maletas.

-Ahora te vence una pequeña niña

-Que gracioso Dobe esa niña cada vez es peor que tu.

-En serio pero si es tan dulce

-Claro eres su padre

-Verdad ¡

-No te estoy alabando ni nada por el estilo Dobe

Jeje si claro como tu digas

Y como esta ella

-…Cada día que pasa es un milagro…y el que Cho llegara a nuestras vidas sigo sin creerlo

-Si…cuando dijeron que Hinata no viviría más de un año te pusiste como loco y dijiste que no lo permitirías

-En serio…jeje

-Si volviste a desaparecer y hasta ahorita han logrado tener una vida que muchos quisieran

-No importa lo que ocurra solo deseo seguir viviendo de esta forma y ver crecer a mi niña

-Otousan¡¡ Sai - Oniichan dice que hace cosas pervertidas con su novia…quiere un bebe… Otousan yo quiero también uno ¡Cho quiere un hermanito¡¡ - poniendo una cara muy seria

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que su pequeña gritaba y solo salía corriendo directo para estrangular al pálido chico que parecía divertido por la expresión que traía.

-Sai¡¡¡¡

El sol de la tarde comenzó a caer muy pronto mientras los reunidos comían al aire libre, entre risas y persecuciones de vez en cuanto ante los comentarios del pálido chico que parecía seguir no entendiendo sobre sus comentarios.

La pequeña Cho gustaba de llenar a su madre de flores que recogía de los alrededores mientras ella gustaba de acariciar su cabello escuchando de sus aventuras que tenía al perseguir algún insecto o en este caso a algún "hermano mayor".

-Entonces que hace Sai- Oniichan con su novia

-Tener sexo como loco para tener un bebe

-Otousan que significa Sexo

-Sai ¡¡ deja de decirle esas cosas a mi hija

-Por que ella parece muy interesada no lo crees fantasma del señor Zorro

-Ah¡¡ bueno Sai creo que es muy pronto para decirle ese tipo de cosas – Hinata se moría de vergüenza al hablar con el chico cada año era lo mismo pero le subía de tono con los nuevos libros que leía.

-Sai deja de decirle Fantasma a Hinata –

Si así parecía ser todos los años pero esa era su felicidad, aquella por la que tanto lucharon y que podían disfrutar como quisieran.

-Otousan aun no llegan

-No te preocupes llegaran

La pequeña fruncía el seño mientras dejaba que su padre la levantara para apreciar mejor hacia la lejanía, Sai le extendió algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

-Que es Sai –Oniichan

-Me lo dio una amiga es un regalo

-Y se lo das a Cho

-Si para que ella lo cuide

-Que le estas dando pervertido ¡

-Oh¡¡¡ Otousan mira¡¡¡mira¡¡¡ una mariposa de papel, Cho tiene una mariposa de papel¡

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con intensidad al observar la pequeña figura hecha de papel que jugaba entre sus dedos como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros.

-Okasa mira Cho tiene una mariposa, esta se quedara con Cho para siempre – Hinata sonreía feliz de ver a su pequeña revolotear entre los brazos de su padre que intentaba por todos los medios que no cayera al suelo.

-Cho hija

-Si Okasa

-Mira ya llegaron

El cielo muy pronto se cubrió de cientos de mariposas que pasaban como cada año por aquel sitio, siempre puntuales guiándose tan solo por los recuerdos de sus padres y estos a su vez por los suyos, generación tras generación ellas siempre viajaban un largo trayecto con el único fin de continuar y dejar un legado de su existencia.

Naruto abrazo a su esposa que se recargaba sobre el hombro de su marido, si bien cada día era una prueba que superar bien valía la pena, no sabia si ella podría seguir viviendo mas tiempo o como lo que vivía era un completo milagro, solo debían vivir ese presente que tenían el vivir con intensidad cada día como si fuera el ultimo.

Cada año esa era su reunión, en el cual había cambios y cosas que seguían siendo las mismas pero al igual que aquellas mariposas que pasaban sobre aquel sitio, ellos regresaban y se reunían aun cuando sus caminos se alejaran aun más, el recuerdo y los lazos que los mantenían unidos jamás podrían romperse.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR PERMITIR HABER LLEGADO HASTA EL FINAL ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Cada comentario, el que hayan agregado a favoritos o a alerta el simple hecho de hacerlo es un motivante para mi, no se si merezco tal honor pero me hace muy feliz.**

**Por cierto como ultimo detalle Cho en japonés significa Mariposa.**

**¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS¡¡¡¡**

**LennaParis****Karurosu-sempai****Derama17****Kaory18**** sheccil-chan ****NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1**

**anonimolol **

***-_shinofan_-* ****Kenniana****kaori91****ETOLPLOW-KUN****Kushina XVER****deathforever****eethomews**

*****luz de luna*** **

**Natzu fairy ****Tsusina****Heero Kusanagi**** Tsubasa Shaoran ****diosadelcaos**** HARUKA NEESAN **

**Annie Lamperouge****cleo-656**

**Anonimolol ****zorropervertido**** Ryusei eternal GENMUKAN ****deathforever**** niusnet pettit rosario **

**kai ****karincharming**

**NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1**** Onigan ****TODOKE**** himitsu mx512 marbella bela MATD-8X **

**Kim Jeong Maria **

**Cybor-Girl****Noe kiba-1541**** Natzu fairy ****kai One-chan****ikare**** Avi MalaNoe Ryusei eternal **

**mitzu NIRVANA-WX **

**Aoi-Hyuga**** Cleo-656 ****Skuld Dark****cleo-656**** Jell-O ****J-E-wally**** alex ****Elchabon****marjugagu**** Onigan **

**daphne-gabycoco**

**Ab1Le**** Eryasu ****SabakuTsuki****NaruSakuSasu**** -****Hyuugita-****isabella haruno****natsumi hhr nh**

**black-sky-666**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko****isabella haruno**** Shayla ****Noemi-Chan****Yeomila**** Name ****ORGUS**

**Hinata_love Midoriko **

**10xXx10 ****dika no sora****hadashi88****ainimchan****kazuma-yako****dajanite****Ab1Le**

**kitahoro****Anytime**

**Dark Lunacy****kierinahana****kobatochan1514****kurone25****TODOKE****xXxCristi****yumiki-sama****pololina**

**natsumi hhr nh**

**Myri Weasley28****Gamelos****Ferchitk****daphne-gabycoco****dan1177****.**

**Espero no haber olvidado a nadie si es así discúlpenme lo corregiré de inmediato.**

**Si gustan visitar mi perfil y leer alguna de mis otras historias esperando que también sean de su agrado, y también leer los inicios de tres nuevos proyectos.**


End file.
